I Pity The Bad Boy
by AllAboutAuslly
Summary: Ally Dawson joins a new city. Not everything was great, especially when the school's bad boy Austin Moon keeps helping students spread rumours about her. Madness and Mayhem, the world of Austin & Ally!
1. Chapter 1

~ALLY'S POV

There's nothing bad with moving to a new city, house and school. I mean, it's a part of life and something that an average fifteen year old will have to go through. Okay, I sort of lied. I miss my mom so much, she meant everything to me. She died last year, my dad and I couldn't face looking at the room she was murdered in so we moved to Miami. I start school today, Miami High. The most educational school there is in Miami. It was also the only school my dad could afford, because it's free. I would've preferred to go to a private high school for girls but he said no. So there's me, Ally Dawson, having to go to a public school.

I put on a normal top and some dungarees with cowboy boots. I had to make an impression somehow. I then clipped my necklace on. The one my mom used to wear every day. It was a small necklace with a silver heart with 'love' engraved on it. My bedroom wasn't completely finished yet. I think a little girl had the room last because it was pink and covered with stars next to the bed. Dad said that he'd paint it for me soon so for now it's covered with my baby photos. Smiling, I placed Dougie the dolphin on my bed. I won him at the carnival two years ago. It was probably the first thing I've ever won.

"Ally, it's time for school!" Dad yelled from the living room.

"One second, Dad," I replied. I kissed the picture of Mom then stuck it back over the stars. This day will be wonderful. I can't wait for a whole new school where nobody knows who I am.

It was Dad's fault. If he didn't have to stop to get himself a new hat I would be on time. The hallway was full of students rushing to class. I rummaged through my bag for my timetable. First lesson was English, that's right down the hall, okay, not bad. I can do this.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" some random popular students shouted at me, as I was trying to push my way through. It took a great five minutes but I'm finally outside my classroom. Slightly embarrassed, I opened the door. You know that stare people do when you're late and it looks like you've killed someone? Yep, that's what happened to me right this minute.

"Hi," I finally muttered, looking at the teacher who was writing on the whiteboard. "My name is-"

"You're late," the teacher shouted, not even bothering to look at me.

"Yes, I know. I'm so-"

"Sit down,"

I did as I was told. I was panicking so much that I sat next to a boy with blonde hair. He looked like the bad type of guy so that made me a little bit intimidated.

"Do I know you?" he asked, scribbling something at the front of his exercise book.

"No, I'm new," I tried to get a closer look at what he was drawing but he slammed his hand down onto it, making him get ink all over his fingers.

"I'm so sorry! I..." The drawing was smudged and it looked awful. He shouted something absolutely appalling then stood up and walked out of the room. A girl with dark curly brown hair opened her mouth at me. I looked down and sighed. Will I ever fit in?

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Stupid new girl ruining my fine piece of art. Why can't girls just leave me alone? She didn't even ask me if she could sit next to me either. I'm stood next to her locker, entering the combination. I told the site staff that I would give it to her, yeah, fat chance. The locker finally unlocked, it was empty, great. I emptied the trash can into her locker. Then once it was almost full, I covered my nose and then threw a stink bomb into it. I slammed the locker closed. One more thing, I got out one of my graffiti spray cans and painted the locker red with the words 'I think I have problems'. I sniggered then went into the toilets to wash my hands. The smell of rotten egg shouldn't be on a good boy's hand.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I've made a new friend! Her name is Trish. She's told me that the blonde guy's name is Austin and that I shouldn't take it personally, he's always like that.

"Your locker's number 723, it's kind of close to mine," Trish explained. "The site man was really nice wasn't he?" My locker combination is 5804. I passed the rest of the lockers then looked carefully onto the 700s. Locker 719, 720, 721, 722... I stood there, staring at my locker.

"I think I have problems…?" I whispered, touching the spray paint.

"Who would do this?!" Trish sound angry.

I opened it. Litter came falling down from my locker and it smelt like someone let out some gas. Of course, the other students looked at me and laughed. Trish removed the mess out of my locker.

"Don't worry, I'll find out who done this. I'll go tell the janitor!"

"Trish, wait!" It was too late. She was already running down the hall.

"Ever heard of saving the environment?" someone questioned. I closed the locker door to find Austin leaning against the next locker.

"Very childish, you know," I remarked, picking out the crumbs of a cupcake out of my hair.

"Oh relax, Allyson," he tried to take something out of my hair but I slapped his arm. "Ouch, it was a joke okay?"

"One, don't you _dare _call me Allyson, my name is Ally. Two, don't talk to me ever again you jerk," I turned around then ran down the hall, crying at the laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

~AUSTIN'S POV

Ally has been avoiding me all day. Okay, it's only lunch but still. I need to get her attention but I can't look desperate. Girls should be approaching _me_, not the other way round. I'm sitting at the lunch table with Dez recording me for some documentary he's going to do about my life. I turned the camcorder off.

"Hey, Dez, do you think you could get the new girl's attention for me?" I mumbled, trying not to get anyone to hear me.

"Sure thing, buddy," he grinned. "What are best friends for?" Dez stood up on the table and randomly picked up his megaphone. "ATTENTION NEW GIRL THAT IS SITTING NEXT TO TRISH. AUSTIN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Ally looked at Trish then looked at Dez. "Dude?!" I hid my head under the table.

"I need to go get some more pasta," he walked over to the dinner ladies. I suddenly saw some brown cowboy boots. I looked up.

"What don't you understand about not talking to me again?" she snapped, holding her lunch tray. I stood up.

"Look, can I talk to you somewhere else?" I scratched my head.

Ally stood still for a second then handed her tray to Trish. I felt relieved then grabbed her wrist until we went into the janitor's closet. I closed the door.

"I'm sorry," I said, switching the light on.

"What?" she gasped, soundly totally surprised.

"I said I'm sorry, okay? I'm not saying it again,"

"Why would you do something so ridiculous? Did you really think that –"

She smacked me on the head after I was about to kiss her,

"AUSTIN?"

"What? Girls normally forgive me when I kiss them," I answered, rubbing my head. "You have to stop hitting me,"

"Well, not this one and you're still a jerk!" Ally walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Fine, if she wants to play like this then she can.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

_Dear Diary_

_Austin Moon tried to kiss me! I should've just let him but I couldn't just let him walk over me like that. I hate the guy but I sort of wanted to kiss him because I wanted to… I don't know! Every time he looks into my eyes I die a little inside. He really doesn't look like a bad boy but Trish told me that he's been arrested a couple of times and that he smokes sometimes. I don't know what to do! _

_-Ally_

I was helping Dad unpack the musical instruments for Sonic Boom. Luckily none of them were broken from the journey so he won't be mad or anything. I love having a job with my dad. Mom used to always play instruments so we started the father-daughter business. I was sitting in the practise room writing in my diary until I heard someone else's voice.

"Excuse me sir, how much are these drums?"

Then my dad replied with, "How much do you have?"

"Um, how does a student discount sound?"

I walked down the stairs. No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening.

"Oh, hey, Allyson," Austin greeted, eating a drumstick. **(1)**

"There's no eating in the store," I turned to Dad who was sorting out the guitar picks. "Dad, tell him that there's no eating in the store,"

"Yeah, sure you can go eat with this pleasant boy. Have fun, sweetie,"

I looked at Austin, he smirked at me. "So, can I have the drums? I already have the drumsticks, well I used to,"

"GET OUT!"

"Ally-gator," Dad retorted. "There's no shouting in the store,"

"Yeah, _Ally-gator_, so can you gift wrap the drum kit for me?"

"Did you seriously follow me home?"

"No, I followed the 'kick me' sign on your back,"

"Ahh," I felt my back. There was no sticky note. I pushed Austin outside.

"Ah, Ally you're trying to undo your bra?!"

"Go home now you sicko or I will report you for stalking me,"

"Ooh, feisty, eh?"

"I know you _like_ me," I blurted out.

"Eugh, gross no. You're a klutz!" He walked out the room. I smiled.

"Where's your friend?" Dad wondered.

"Oh, he had to go somewhere…"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

'I know you _like_ me,' Was it really that obvious? I mean, she's kind of different to the other girls. I really didn't want to make her cry but come on. You don't just look at people's drawings. What if she… what am I talking about? I can't believe she didn't kiss me. She was meant to kiss me. Every girl wants to kiss the Austin Moon. 'Well, not this one'. Why can't she be the one falling for me? Why does she literally hate me? Maybe when she sat down beside me I should've told her that I wanted to learn how to draw myself and a girl. Sometimes I feel like I have to do something bad or else it will ruin my reputation. The ink was still on my fingers.

"Mom, I'm home!" I said, dropping myself onto the couch. I switched my phone on: Ten new messages from Cassidy and one from Dez.

'Where r u?xx'

'Austin bbe, I need 2 speak 2 '

'Can u plz pick up ur phone!'

I sighed then answered 'Leave me alone bbes u r way 2 old 4 me soz but ur dumped'. Sent. Now I can relax-

BEEP!

I answered my phone.

"AUSTIN, ARE YOU DRUNK OR DID YOU REALLY BREAK UP WITH ME? IS THERE ANOTHER GIRL AND WHY DID YOU NOT ADD ANY X'S BABE WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS!"

"I have added an ex and it's for you. Aren't you at university?"

"Yes but, Austin-"

"Look, I think it's about time we see other people,"

"So there is another girl?"

"Oh get lost you drama queen," I hung up. I can't even remember why I dated her!

**A/N = (1) A chicken drumstick? **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

~ALLY'S POV

My bedroom's coming along great! It isn't the biggest bedroom but that sort of makes it easier. Dad forgot to buy the paint but it that won't take that long to find. I'm starting to wonder whether I was a bit hard on Austin but you don't see me following him to his house and ruining the furniture with his greasy drumsticks! The fact that Dad thinks that he's my _friend _makes me feel sick. I bet Dad thought that I'd bring a bunch of girls over but I didn't. Austin came without an invite…

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Walking into school, everyone's staring at me like I'm some sort of celebrity, this is the life. Dez ran up to me, shoving the camcorder in my face. "So, Austin, what's it like being a Casanova?" he interrogated. I stopped walking.

"A what?" I declared.

"You know, a Casanova," Dez lowered his voice. "You took the new girl into the janitor's closet yesterday. Apparently you both had a really good time,"

I looked at him in disgust then closed the camcorder. "Well that's garbage, I've only done it with like fourteen girls and none of them were Al- the new girl," I continued walking, ignoring the girls winking at me. I opened my locker to find it stashed with envelopes. Confused, I opened one.

'Hey, Austin, why don't you call me sometime ;)' and a number.

I opened another one. 'Hi, babe, why don't you come over sometime?' and an address.

I opened another one. It didn't just have a note, just a picture. A naked girl. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I got my phone out.

"Austin, we need to talk," I'm 99.9% sure that was Ally's voice.

"So now you want to talk to me?" I turned around, closed my locker and crammed the picture into my pocket.

"Look, Austin. I know that you want to keep your reputation but why did you tell everyone that we… you know, in the closet?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything actually. Just leave it, Ally. It will die down in about a month-"

"A month?!" Ally grabbed my collar, causing me to move closer to her. "If you don't tell everyone that it didn't happen then I will…" she paused.

"You will what?"

"Just tell them, okay. I don't do _that _with anyone on my first day,"

"Hey, Ally, can you let go of me please?" She let go of my collar then stormed off.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Ally, calm down!" Trish pleaded.

"Calm? I am calm," I exclaimed, frantically using my crayon outside the lines. Trish took the crayon out of my hand. "Thanks, Trish,"

"Do you want me to hurt Austin for you?"

"Aw, Trish. No, you'll end up in a wheelchair,"

"Where is he anyway?"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Yo, Austin. I heard about you and the new girl," Dallas admitted. We, were sitting outside at the far end of the playground skipping class. I thought I was alone but I wasn't. Dallas, the dumb guy, decided to follow me. **(1)**

"Who hasn't?" I groaned, lighting up a cigarette.

"She's kind of sexy though isn't she?" Dallas smiled. I faced him and gave him a look. He quickly got his bag then ran off. Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I wasn't popular, if I was a just sidekick like Dez, if I was just the quiet one who never got into trouble or anything. I didn't choose to be Bad Boy Austin who skips class, smokes and changes girls. Stupid hot naked picture. I picked up the picture then lit it against the lighter flame. The flame burnt my finger causing me to drop it.

"OW, YOU…"

The fire started to spread, causing me to drop my cigarette.

"What the heck?" I grabbed my bag then literally legged it.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Where's Austin? He's not in English. Wait, why do I care about a guy who carries pictures of naked teenage girls? His book was on the table, I looked at the doodle. Behind the smudge it wasn't actually that bad. I wonder if he takes Art. Austin Moon. What a cool surname! Ally Moon, haha.

"Miss, I think there's a fire outside!" Trish babbled, pointing at the playground. The class got up and sprinted to the window.

"Sit down, children," Miss muttered, still facing the whiteboard.

"Really, Miss, there is!"

Miss stopped writing then looked out the window. The fire was slowly getting bigger. She put her glasses on. "Oh my goodness you're right!"

The class began to panic; Miss pressed the fire alarm.

"A fire, what do I do, what do I do?" I started to chew my hair. It tasted like strawberry hairspray.

"Here's an option_, run!_" Trish grabbed my wrist.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Nice, fire, stay still, fire," I whimpered, throwing my books at it. "Okay, this isn't helping," I ran over to a tree and used my emergency knife to cut it. It didn't budge. I stood at the front of it. "Wait a minute, wood helps the fire to spread doesn't it? MaybeI shouldn't have skipped Science," The fire was at least three times the size it was, that was quite big. I started coughing vigorously. I took of my hoodie, I was sweating. Sweating isn't a good look. I was toast, _not_ the good sort of toast the bad sort of toast. The tree finally fell down, seconds away from killing me. I was still coughing heavily.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Dez, do you know where Austin is?" I cried, as we lined up in our classes. Dez was recording the fire. "How can you record at a time like this?!"

"I don't know, he skipped class," Dez commented. He looked hurt. "…and I can okay?!"

A boy walked up to me. "Hi, Ally. I'm Dallas," Dallas notified. "The last time I saw Austin he was smoking right over…" he pointed to the fire. "Oh,"

"WHAT?" I was about to run to the fire but Trish stopped me. "It's too dangerous, Ally. Austin's a strong guy, he'll think of something," I sighed and stood still. The firemen went over to the fire. Austin's over there! What if…

* * *

**A/N - (1) Yeah, this Dallas isn't so smart. **

**Tension, how exciting! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

~ALLY'S POV

Austin started the fire. He's not with us anymore. I haven't heard much about him but the fireman said that he's unconscious. We're in assembly now, our principal is talking about the dangers of smoking. "Hey, Dez, can you give me Austin's number? I want to ask if he's okay," I whispered.

"Austin is unconscious," Dez hissed, stating the obvious.

"We have also been given a burnt photo of a naked girl," the principal announced, making everyone laugh. "Now the girl's head has been burnt off but I would like whoever sent Austin Moon this picture to step forward. I'm not trying to blame anyone here but since the last incident I have come to a suggestion that it could be Ally Dawson," The whole school was looking at me. Great, I thought everyone forgot about the apparent incident.

"It wasn't me I swear, sir!" I protested, standing up and of course, no one believed me.

"Miss Dawson, sit down immediately!"

I sat down. Trish gave me a why-didn't-you-continue look. Dallas stood up. He cleared his throat. "OBJECTION, I saw the picture when I was sitting next to Austin. It was of course –"

"Dallas, you're part of the audience so your answer is invalid,"

Dallas slowly sat back down on his chair. "I believe you," he said into my ear. "The principal _always _thinks he's right. The babe in the picture was blonde,"

I grinned. This is such good news! Dallas is a witness isn't he? He was with Austin last, a picture was sticking outside of his pocket! "Thanks, Dallas, I could hug you right now but that would be kind of awkward…"

"Awkward is fine with me!" I raised an eyebrow. "Um, but I can wait,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I woke up in a hospital bed.

"Doctor, he's awake!" some lady squealed.

"Where the heck am I?"

The doctor looked at me startled. "You've been unconscious for the past hour,"

"Oh okay, I'm sorry about that," I tried getting up but the young female nurse stopped me.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere,"

"Okay," I smirked. "Please will you keep me company?"

She sat down on a chair besides the bed. Close enough.

"Now, Austin, why did you try to set fire to your school?" She was less hot.

"I didn't I swear! I was lighting my cigarette and – "

"You smoke? I thought you were fifteen?!"

"Can I please call my mom?"

"You have one minute,"

I dialled Dez's number.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"I have to take this, it's Austin," Dez mouthed.

"Austin?" I gasped, I tapped Trish's lap. "The principal's half asleep. I think we'll be able to sneak out," Dez gave me a thumbs up sign and we all quietly sneaked out.

"Can I come?" Dallas questioned, literally shouting. Dez, Trish and I ducked. "Yeah, whatever," Dallas smiled then followed us into the corridor.

"Hi, Austin? What up?! Guess what the assembly's about today –" I snatched the phone off Dez.

"Austin, are you okay?"

"Yes, Ally I'm fine," Austin laughed. Then I heard him lower his voice a bit then said something like: "No, I'm not wasting my minute to phone a girl,"

"What? Austin, who was that girl in the naked picture?"

"I don't know, her eyes were covered with sunglasses. Such a shame, I thought she looked – "

"Austin you're going to court you know. The principal thinks that it was me,"

"Get Dallas on the phone," I passed it to Dallas.

"Austin, my man… no, I didn't… the cigarette was on the floor… no one believed me… Ally, Trish, Dez and ME," Dallas gave the cell phone back to me.

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I know you've been through a lot but I kind of need to tell you something. Ally, I think I. Okay, don't laugh but I –"

"Hey, you've passed a minute!" Then the phone was dead…

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"I thought you were going to talk to your mom, not your girlfriend," the nurse scolded.

"She's not my girlfriend…" I protested, slightly disappointed.

"Prove it then,"

"Umm, lady you're like thirty, as you said, I'm only fifteen,"

It was too late. She already had her eye closed and she was redoing her lipstick. "Pucker up,"

"Er, just a second!" I ran out the room. That lady's insane! I need to talk to Ally, I'm running out of breath here. I have no credit and I'm wearing some granny dress. I need to find my clothes. Clothes, clothes… Clothing room: Employees Only. Well, as they say… man, what do they say? My concussion must've affected my memory. I walked into the room. My clothes! I quickly found a place to get changed.

It's nice to be back in your own pants, that's for sure. Now, how to get out of this mental place?

"PREGNANT TEENAGE GIRL COMING THROUGH!" I hid behind a plant. Hey, I knew a girl just like her. **(1) **I was right next to the register. When the doctors and nurses weren't looking I walked out of the hospital alive. Like. A. Boss.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Hey, Ally, you still owe me a hug, you know," Dallas pointed out. I smiled then gave him a big bear hug.

"What did I miss?" I turned around. "Must've been a lot,"

"AUSTIN!" I gave him a hug. "You're back,"

"Duh, I go to school here," he responded, but he still hugged me back.

"Austin, you're more popular than ever!" Trish indicated. Dez got out his camcorder.

"Austin, how does it feel to…" Trish took the camcorder and smashed it on the floor. "Please continue,"

"I need a moment; I'll be in the bathroom if you need me," Dez slowly walked to the bathroom.

Dallas pointed to Dez. "I should see if he's okay," he ran over to Dez.

Trish smiled. "I'm going to listen to the principal talk about things that I don't even care about," she went back into the hall. Austin smiled at me.

"Austin, what did you want to say to me before?"

"Don't worry about it," he went over to his locker. Envelopes fell from his locker. I picked one up and opened it. "Austin, you make me feel special?" he took the note off me. "It's a personal thing," I scrunched my face up then read another one. "We don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time but I recommend it? Austin these basically say that you're a –"

"A lady's man? Don't use the wrong name, Ally. I know that you want some of _this_," he pointed to himself in various places.

"I'll pass but thanks," The bell rang.

"Schools out!" Austin was about to run outside but I stopped him. "You're not going anywhere until you tell the principal that it wasn't me in that picture,"

"Ally, why do you care so much about this?"

"Er, I don't know, some girls don't like being known as someone who sends boys pictures of themselves naked!"

"Fine, Ally, I'll tell them tomorrow, okay? Just leave for now."

* * *

**A/N (1) - I wonder how many people understood that joke... anyway, here's another one for today! Now time for a break... until tomorrow. Austin is alive! Will he come clean about Ally? Thanks for the reviews, especially from queenc1, PhoebeHalliwell23 and Awesomesauce325 for reviewing more than once! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

~AUSTIN'S POV

I need to get the evidence from the principal before someone finds me. No way am I going to jail already.

"I think Dez will be in the bathroom for a long time," Dallas acknowledged, walking past me. I grabbed his wrist then pulled him back. "Dallas, you have to keep everyone busy while I get the evidence," I ordered. He scratched his chin.

"What will I get in return?"

"What do you want…?"

Dallas chuckled. "A-kiss-from-Ally,"

"What?! Dude, she's," Dallas looked disappointed. "Okay, whatever. Do you know where the principal keeps evidence and stuff?"

"Yep, in his office, which I coincidently have the keys for…" He took out some shiny keys from his pocket.

"Dallas, you're awesome! Thanks," He gave me the keys. "You keep everyone busy and make sure they don't leave or anything, okay?"

"Your wish is my command," Dallas tried to do mine and Dez's handshake but it didn't work out. I have a picture to save!

The principal's office was only down the hall. Dark and empty. Perfect. I carefully unlocked the door. After trying four different keys the door swung open. I closed the door behind me. Principal Devours always keeps his glasses in the first drawer besides his computer so it must be the third one. "Now, the blue key must fit into this keyhole…" Success! Celebrating inside my head, I opened the drawer: A bag with a photo, a cigarette and a lighter. Hmm, my books must've been toast! Oh yeah! I snuck the bag into my under my hoodie that still had burns from the fire earlier. "Piece of cake…" I locked the drawers then walked out of the office, not forgetting to lock that door.

"You did it," Dallas beamed. I spun the keys around my finger. "I sure did!"

"Great, well, the principal woke up so he's keeping the class in for longer,"

"Poor Trish…"

"I know, right?"

"So, let's get to work… first let's – "

"Find Ally so she can kiss me?"

I looked at Dallas then tapped his shoulder. "Alright then buddy!"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I'm painting the practise room with Dad! We're painting it red. I like red. I reckon that I might paint my bedroom the same. Dad keeps asking me questions about the fire like, "Did your friends get hurt?" or "What exactly started the fire?" I obviously couldn't tell him the truth or else Austin would never been able to come over – if I ever invited him. The principal called Dad and told him that I have to go to court with a few other students though. He never mentioned the photo to my Dad, that's a relief.

"Yo, Ally!" a familiar voice called. I put my paintbrush down. "I'll go and see who it is," Dad nodded. I walked downstairs. Austin and Dallas, surprise, surprise.

"You look…" Austin didn't finish off his sentence. "Hey, I got the evidence!" He waved the bag into my face.

I took off my apron. "That's great guys but tomorrow I have to miss school to go to court.

"Really? So do me and Dallas…"

"Oh, that's great! Maybe I can make the judge some cupcakes!" I sat down on the step. Austin and Dallas sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" Austin began. "If you're going to do that 'most girls' speech then don't bother,"

Dang, I was going to say that. "I'm a bit scared, that's all,"

"Hey, Ally, I think I know what could make you feel better…" Dallas started kissing me on the lips.

"DALLAS!" Austin interrupted. Dallas let go.

"What?! You said that…" Austin slapped his back.

"Girl in the middle here!"

"Sorry," they chorus, looking down at the floor.

"Okay," I took the bag of evidence. "Austin, do you have any idea who this girl could be?"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I thought for a moment. It couldn't be mom, wait no, she hasn't been to my school before. Come to think of it, I don't know that much girls. Then it suddenly popped up. "Cassidy."

"Who?" Ally commented, looking confused.

"Isn't she that girl that you met at Melody Diner? Isn't she like… twenty-seven?" Dallas sneered.

"She's twenty-five!" I protested. "Only ten years older than me," I showed both my hands. "Ten!"

"_Sicko_…" Dallas laughed at Ally's rude remark.

"What?"

"Never mind, do you know where she might live, Austin?"

I tapped my lips. "Nope, I only have her number. Man, she sent me like gazillion text messages. She lost it when I said that we're through…"

Ally took my cell phone then jotted Cassidy's number in her diary thingy.

I groaned. "Please don't tell me you're going to call her…"

Ally smiled. "I'm not, I'm looking for some pictures of her," I took my phone. "I don't have any decent pictures of her but she sent me this message.

"Fine, but you'll pay for this, Austin…" Ally and I read out the message together. We both thought of the possibilities. Dallas broke the silence.

"Austin, how come you get all the older women?" Dallas stood up. "I mean, maybe if I could get my hair to be like yours…" he started to adjust his hair. "Dude!"

Ally put her apron on. "I have to help my Dad paint the practise room so how about you two do something useful and try to find Cassidy?" She ran back up the stairs.

"Fine! Bye then. Dallas and I walked out of Sonic Boom.

"Dallas, I can't believe you," I shouted, putting a quarter in the phone booth.

"What did I do now?" Dallas moaned, leaning against the glass.

"You _kissed_ Ally…?" I copied the number from my cell phone into the phone booth.

"Oh. Well you said I could, why do you care anyway?"

"Just forget it," I pressed the 'call' button.

"Or do you have a thing for Ally? Oh my gosh, Austin _likes _Ally, Austin likes Ally, I would never thought that the bad boy would have a crush on a goody, goody –"

I kicked Dallas somewhere that you probably wouldn't want to know. After that all he did was groan. "Hello, we are not able to take your call…" I smashed the phone back into the holder then walked out of the booth. "Come on, Dallas…"

"I'm coming. Just give me a second,"

* * *

**A/N - Poor Dallas... :(**


	6. Chapter 6

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Are you sure Cassidy lives here?" Dallas spoke. "Positive," I revealed. After a lot of flirtatious comments to the workers at Melody Diner I managed to find her house. Someone else must be inside because another car is outside the drive. "I remember coming here about a year ago, good times…" We were hiding behind a bush. The curtains were all closed and it looked as if all the lights were turned off.

"Hey, Austin, can we ring the bell yet?"

"Fine," We both walked to the door. "Okay Dallas…" He rang the bell before I could even continue what I was about to say. The door swung open. It wasn't Cassidy at the door; it was a man, in his underwear…

"Can I help you?" he murmured.

"Um, is Cassidy here?" I emphasized, trying to not look down below. "I'm her brother…"

"She doesn't have a brother,"

I paused. "Yeah, and you don't have some things that I have, so excuse me," I barged through.

"Yeah, Austin! I'll wait outside," Dallas cheered.

Cassidy was sitting on her bed in a lingerie. "Oh Austin, it's lovely to see you again," I locked the door behind me and sat on the other side of the bed. I took out the photo. "Care to explain _this_?"

"You're not as stupid as I thought,"

I looked at the phone number at the back. "This isn't even your number, why…" I looked at her then the photo. "Is this photo shopped?"

"Oh, Austin. Don't try to act dumb, I know you still have feelings for me like I do for you," She ran her hand through my hair, kissed my forehead then unbuttoned my shirt. "You're delusional! Isn't your boyfriend waiting for you downstairs?"

"Who cares?" She winked at me. _I'm doing this for Ally, I'm doing this for Ally. _"What's the matter, Austin? Last week you would've died for this opportunity,"

"Yeah, well, I guess some things change. Like the people you just wanted for fun and others that you are actually in love with,"

Cassidy touched her heart. "Austin, you're in love with me?"

"Nope," I got out my cell phone. "But smile!" The camera clicked. I unlocked the door then turned around. "Oh, yeah and Cassidy, I totally, like, dig your hair!" She felt her bed head, I quickly ran down the stairs until I saw Dallas talking to the man outside.

"So, that's why Austin wanted to talk to Cassidy," I grabbed his arm. "Thank you for your time, come on, Dallas,"

Dallas looked at the picture I took of Cassidy as we sat on the bus. "I don't know why you said no to _her_," Dallas indicated. "What a babe," One new text message from Dez:

'I hope u sorted the problem out. GR8 news, I've fixed my camcorder! :-)'

Dez has been so busy with that camcorder he's missed out on a lot of things like us finding out who was the girl in the photo. I texted back with:

'I hve, bro. C U in court, LOL. U r cming aren't u?'

Now tomorrow in court I can say exactly what happened – with evidence! I wonder if the judge will be Judge Judy?

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I am totally freaking out! First, I just realised that I kissed Dallas, ew. Second, I don't know what to say in court tomorrow. Hi, I'm Ally Dawson and apparently I took a picture of myself naked? Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's friend. What if he doesn't think I'm his friend?! How awkward would that be…? Hi, I'm Ally, Dawson; I'm here to – ugh. Maybe a song could help me out. I started writing lyrics down:

_I have too much underneath my skin,_

_How much will it take to fit it?_

_Sometimes I wonder,_

_Whether I'll grow fonder _

_But I guess that I'll have to wait and see,_

_Who's right enough for me. _**(1)**

Okay, the ending kind of sound like a love song but it doesn't matter. It's not like anyone at school would read my songs anyway but it did help me feel a little bit better. I'm going to sleep it off.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

You would've thought that your mom would kill you for nearly burning the school but nope. It was like she was proud of me. "Good job, Austin. You're one step closer to following my footsteps and going to jail like I did when I was nearly sixteen," She wasn't even saying it sarcastically or anything. "Err, thanks mom," I thanked, eating my pizza. "Can people be arrested if they go to court?" Mom squeezed my cheek. "Of course, hunny!" The doorbell rang. "Ooh, that must be my date, I'll be back in the morning… tomorrow," She then was gone.

I went up to my room and picked what I would be wearing for tomorrow. I don't have any suits, just jeans and t-shirts. What if Dallas and Ally are dressed up smart and they see me wearing a Pacman t-shirt?! Well, I don't look too bad it in. This is my first time in court so cut me some slack.

No school! This is great! Ally's Dad's dropping me off to the court because I have no idea where it is. I had a wash, brushed my teeth, got changed and combed my hair. I ended up wearing a checkered blue top with a purple tie. That's the closes I could get to formal. No pancakes today, I guess I can have the last slice of pizza.

"Hi, Ally," I grinned as soon as I was at Sonic Boom. "You look great," She was wearing a white dress over a dark blue top. The dress has fruits on

She smiled. "Thanks," Her necklace was under her top. "Let me help you with that," Ally looked a little bit uncomfortable. "_Relax_, Ally. There," A car beeped.

"That's my dad, he doesn't like waiting," I put my arm out.

"After you my love," I notified, with a fail attempt of a posh accent. **(2) **Ally smiled. This is going to be an interesting day!

Dez and Dallas were already standing outside. I turned to Ally. "Your dad is nice," I observed, waving goodbye to him.

"He's alright," Ally replied. "It's a shame Trish couldn't make it. She had to do a test about the assembly!"

"Hey, Dallas, let's check out when we're going into the courtroom," Dez instructed. Dallas followed Dez inside.

"Ally, if you ever don't want to answer a question just say, 'Ask Dez'," Ally crossed her arms. "Dez likes answering questions,"

"Okay then, I'll ask Dez,"

"Thanks Ally, you're awesome. That's why I love you,"

"You –"

"I love _blue_," I showed her my t-shirt. "Duh, blue is awesome…" I walked inside, trying not to blush.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I was listening properly to what Austin was saying. He looked so strong and serious. It's hard to believe that this is his first time in a court too. I'm practically peeing myself! I have a feeling that something's going to go wrong – I hate that feeling._

_-Ally_

Dallas and Dez are reading notices on the noticeboard and I'm writing inside my diary while Austin's playing a game on his cell phone "You're _always_ on your phone, Austin," I sighed, closing my diary. He switched it off. "Well, I did put credit in it yesterday," he assured. "Do you even have a phone?"

"Uh, yeah, all the cool kids have cell phones," He didn't look like he brought it.

"Awh, little Ally-gator doesn't have a phone," Austin teased, putting his arm around my back. "Thanks for calling me cool though,"

"Cool? Says the boy who thinks blue is awesome,"

"Yeah… it is. Sort of,"

"Can Dallas, Dez, Austin and Ally come into the courtroom please?" someone from the speaker said.

* * *

**A/N - (1) A random song I made up, definitely not Austin & Ally material!**

**(2) Casually just writing about my accent here! :P**

**This seemed like forever to write. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I enjoy reading them! Auslly will happen soon so bare with me, lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

~AUSTIN'S POV

We all walked into the courtroom. I didn't know that there would be this many people! Dez and Ally sat on the front seats in the audience and Dallas sat next to the judge. I just realised, if I'm the prosecution, or whatever it's called, then who is the defence? The people in the jury were a lot older than me and I didn't know any of them. The bailiff was talking to Dallas about something all I heard was 'I don't know'. The principal that I saw in the stood in defence

"All rise," the bailiff instructed, everyone stood up. The judge walked in and sat down on the judge's bench. I can tell you that she wasn't Judge Judy- she was way older. "Superior Court of the State of Miami County of Miami, the Honorable Judge Marilyn K. Jones presiding, is now in session. Please be seated and come to order," Everyone sat down.

"Austin Moon, please raise your right hand," I raised my hand. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" the judge shouted.

"Yeah…" I answered, it was obviously the wrong thing to say because the audience gasped.

"Principal Wayne Devours, please raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, your honor," he agreed.

"In the matter of Austin Moon vs. Principal Wayne Devours we are here today to try the case regarding Austin Moon almost setting the school on fire and the girl on this picture. Wayne, do you know who this girl is?"

"Yes, it's Ally Dawson I–"

"No it's not! Your honor, Ally was with me," The judge banged the gavel, I covered my ears. "Ow?"

"Is Ally Dawson here?"

"Yes, she's over there," I pointed to her.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Can Ally Dawson come to the front of the courtroom?" the judge ordered. Dez pushed me out of my seat; I walked over and stood next to Austin.

"Ally Dawson, please raise your right hand," I raised right hand a little too fast. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, your honor I do," I babbled.

"Ally Dawson, where were you when Austin found the picture in his locker?" How did she know…?

"I _wasn't_ with him; I was with my friend Trish. She isn't here –"

"Ally Dawson, you're charged for taking pictures of yourself naked," the judge was about to bang the gavel but Dallas stopped her.

"OBJECTION!" Dallas stood up and walked over to me and Austin. "Your honor, as I said before, at school, if you look closely at the photo the babe was a blonde," he pointed to the photo the judge was holding, he took Austin's phone.

"Dallas, what are you doing?" Austin hissed. Dallas smirked then carried on. "As you can see, we, Austin and I, visited the babe's house yesterday, the day that I found out that SHE wasn't a babe!" The audience gasped in shock. "No, no, not in that way. Austin took a photo and she even admitted that it was her!" Dallas handed Austin's phone to the judge then sat back down.

"Is this photo shopped?" the judge interrogated. Austin smirked.

"Your honor," the principal spoke. "I have no idea what this has to do with this hooligan," he pointed at Austin repeatedly. "Austin was the one who put the school playground on fire!"

"That's true your honor," Austin approved. The audience gasped, he turned around. "Would you guys stop doing that? As you can see, I was lighting the cigarette in the evidence bag and burnt my finger," Austin showed his finger to the judge.

The judge nodded.

"OBJECTION!" someone in the audience argued.

Dallas stood up. "Hey, that's my line!" A girl walked next to the judge. "Uh, never mind," he sat back down.

"Ashley Stanwell?" Austin assumed.

"That's right, why didn't you say hello to your son in hospital?"

"You know her?" I retorted.

"Ally, I can explain…" Austin didn't finish his sentence.

"I was his _girlfriend_,"

"Okay, you can explain," Austin looked down.

"Girlfriend until he used me for 'fun',"

"This will make a great scene for the bit where Austin finds out that he's the father of one of his ex's baby," Dez cried.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Dez! You recorded everything?" I yelled, looking at him and his camera.

"Uh, duh! Did you really all think that I'd just sit here and do nothing?"

"Do you know that you are violating the rules?" the judge asked.

"No…" the security guards carried Dez away. "Good luck, Austin!"

"Your honor, I thought that my speech was wonderful and it totally proved Austin and Ally not guilty!" Dallas exclaimed.

The principal took his stuff then walked out. "Have fun kids!"

"Can he do that?!" Ally craved, watching him walk out.

The judge shrugged. "You can't really blame him,"

I stood at the front next to the judge then faced Ashley, I took a deep breath. "Ashley, I'm really sorry but when my _other_ girlfriend broke up with me. I thought that if we… got on then I could forget about her. I had no idea that you were pregnant," I turned to Dallas. "Dallas, I'm sorry for kicking you yesterday, but let's be honest, you kind of deserved it. I was sort of jealous of you and Ally and yes, I do think that she's sexy too," Dallas gave me a thumbs up sign. I tried not to smile while I faced Ally. "…and Ally, I'm sorry for putting garbage and the stink bomb in your locker _and _for following you home," I looked at the audience's reaction. "It was a long day… and last but not least, earlier what I was supposed to say was-"

"Austin Moon, this is a courtroom!"

"Hehe, that rhymes…" I stood back next to Ally.

"I have came to a decision that the prosecution party is not guilty. Well, he might be guilty for being childish that's for sure but after the witness' speech and for the evidence. Austin Moon is not guilty!" she banged the gavel.

"YAY, I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL! YOU HEAR THAT MOM?!" I ran to the court room door, finding Dez standing outside.

"I knew you could do it!" Dez grinned, we did our handshake.

* * *

**A/N - I think my computer has a virus but Austin's not guilty. What did happened when Dez was sent out? It was obviously too much drama for the principal! :o**

**PhoebeHalliwell23 - really? Thank you, I feel honoured! :D ****  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**LET THE AUSLLY COMMENCE! **

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Thanks for letting me come to your house, Ally," Austin noted, looking around. "My mom's still out with her new boyfriend. Is this you?" he pointed to the photos of me and Mom. "Yeah," I answered, re-sticking the photo down. "She died last year."

"I'm sorry! My dad walked out on me when I was ten but I guess that's not as bad since I hated him,"

"Are you any good at painting?" I handed him the bucket of red paint.

"You mean finger painting?!" Austin opened the bucket.

"No, I meant painting walls. Dez said that you were a good painter…"

"Oh, yeah, he didn't mean finger painting that's for sure," He dipped the paintbrush into the red solid paint and was nearly about to paint over the light switch.

"AUSTIN. You're supposed to ask _where_ I want it,"

"Well, do you want it on your arm?"

"Why would I want paint on my-" Austin put a streak of paint on my arm.

"Ally, it's _your _room you can do whatever you want in here. You should see what I do in _my_ room,"

"Okay, you don't understand how wrong on many levels that sounded," I painted around the light switch.

"Alright then," Austin used the roller and painted around the photos. "Do you mind if I take these off? I don't want them to get messy,"

"Fine, do whatever," Austin was about to take off the photos but I stopped him. "Actually, I'll do it," I took them off myself.

After we painted the _whole _bedroom red, Austin thought that we should use yellow. "Yellow matches everything, I love yellow,"

"You must love a lot of things, what else do you _love_?"

Austin blushed. "I like to sing,"

"No way, Bad Boy Austin sings?" He looked down on the floor. "Shut it,"

"I was _joking_," I got out the guitar from my closet. "Sing then,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Fine, I will," After that Ashley incident in court I had to prove to Ally that I'm not just a player that leaves their girlfriends with babies. "Promise me you won't laugh,"

Ally put her hand on her heart. "I promise,"

I started playing the guitar, what have I gotten myself into?

"_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you say you'd, put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it," _**(1)**

"Oh my gosh, Austin, that was amazing. How did you think of the lyrics?"

"I just thought about someone I liked, that's it,"

"Who?"

I put the guitar on Ally's bed. "Who do you think? Ally I thought you were _way_ smarter than this,"

"It could be Trish-"

"Trish scares me,"

"Or Dallas, you hang out with him a lot but I didn't think that you would like him in _that_ way. Not that I'm against people being…" I sighed, I'm not keeping this in anymore. I have to let her know.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Austin and my lips pressed together. His arms were around my waist; his lips were locked into mine. Once the kiss was over Austin awkwardly scratched his head. "Well, I feel the same way," I smiled.

"Oh, great, I really didn't want to sing another song," Austin responded. "Oh, remember when I used to call you Allyson? That was funny,"

"Hey, Austin can I ask you something?"

"Hit me. Not literally, I think you've hit me enough,"

"Why did you freak when I just wanted to look at your drawing?"

"I didn't freak," I raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little bit. Ally, people at school expect me to do something. If I didn't then you would've gotten things way worse happening to you,"

"Austin, you did all those things to me!"

"I said I was sorry though! Ally, please. You're not like any of the girls I've dated. In some ways I guess that you've changed me,"

I didn't say anything. Austin picked Dougie the dolphin up. "Please, Ally?" he said in a silly voice. "Austin wuvs woo and he's weally sworry," I laughed then took Dougie. "Dolphins sound nothing like that," he smirked.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"So when I kissed Ally she didn't feel anything from the kiss?" Dallas wondered, following me to my locker the next morning.

"I guess not," I chuckled. "Don't tell anyone about what I told you, okay?" I opened my locker door and ripped up all the love notes from before.

"That sucks, my kisses are as soft as a baby's butt,"

I smiled at Dallas' stupidity. "Dude, _never _use that simile again,"

Dallas checked his timetable. "Ooh, Drama. Dez is showing his movie today!"

I closed my locker. "Ugh, Drama. I only chose it to kiss girls in Romeo and Juliet,"

"Too bad we're not doing that anymore. Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?" Dallas took out his tuna sandwich and started eating it. "So, are you and Ally an item?"

I thought for a second. "I don't know, I might invite her to dinner but I don't know any good restaurants, well, it would be awkward going to Melody Diner,"

"You're right there," The bell rang. "Drama time!"

It was weird being around girls in Drama. Before Ally came I would always let them sit next to me but now Ally's here I sat next to Dez and Dallas. "You better have made me look hot, Dez," I muttered, looking at the blank CD that he was holding. Dez stood up and placed the CD into the drive. The CD played and as soon as it was over everyone clapped. Even though Dez included the fight in the courtroom and him getting sent out everyone thought that we were acting – even miss!

"Well done Dez!" she congratulated. "…and Dallas and Austin. Austin, who knew you were such a good actor?" I shrugged. She then handed me a leaflet. "You should consider joining the Drama club. We could do with someone like you," Drama club? Maybe I should join, I mean, Mom doesn't care what I do. Dallas snorted. "Austin, you're not seriously thinking about going, right?" I crammed the leaflet into my pocket. "Uh, no," Dez sat back down. "Well done, buddy," I patted him on the back. "You're an awesome photographer," "Well, actually, the film had no pictures in it. All I did was direct…" Dez could tell that I didn't care. "YOU were great, Austin!"

* * *

**A/N - (1) Not A Love Song by Austin & Ally, I kind of made it into one...**

**Austin, joining the Drama club? Never! ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wrote the start of this on my phone. My laptop was at the computer hospital, everything was gone. That's why I couldn't write yesterday!**

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Aren't you worried about Austin flirting with other girls, Ally?" Trish quizzed, sitting next to me at the lunch table.

"Um, should I be?" I wondered, opening my apple carton.

"Uh, yeah. He's only like the biggest player in the school!"

"Trish, don't say that about Austin, I love him,"

She sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Hi, Ally," I greeted. "Trish," I sat next to Ally and took one of her fries.

"Austin, don't you buy lunch?" Ally grinned.

I shook my head. "Nah, I brought it once and the girls literally left me with nothing,"

"Aw, poor you!" Trish said sarcastically. "Seeya next lesson, Ally," She threw her lunch in the bin and walked in the hallway.

"So, where are your friends?"

"Dez and Dallas? They're in Music club. They asked if I wanted to come but-"

"Why didn't you go? You're an amazing singer," I put my hand over Ally's mouth.

"Ally!"

"I'm serious, there's no need to be embarrassed, Austin!"

"Embarrassed? I'm not embarrassed!" I took more of her fries. "I'm going to go ask one of the teachers something," I went into the hallway, waving at Ally. I wanted to ask the Drama teacher about the club. I mean, it's today and I have no idea where I'm supposed to go.

"Hey, Austin," I turned arround to find a group of cheerleaders staring at me.

"Hey, girls," I remarked. "Do you know where Drama club is for after school?"

The head cheerleader fluttered her eyebrows. "It's in the hall, I go too,"

"That's awesome, what are we doing?"

The girl next to her came up to me and whispered in my ear. "She doesn't really go, she just wants a thank you kiss,"

I looked at the whispering girl in disgust. She tutted. "I know right?" Do I get a thank you kiss?"

I scratched my head then walked away. A thank you kiss? Seriously?! Who came up with this garbage? A kiss is supposed to mean something. Yes, maybe the old me used to do that but not the new me. At least I know that it's in the hall. I reckon I could be the next, umm, William Shakespeare! That would be great, maybe I could be an actor instead of a prisoner. I can see it now, me in all fifty states, big lights 'AUSTIN MOON'. I could make a fortune!

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Dallas found me at my locker. No, he literally found me. He was like, "Hey, Ally - I found you!"

"Oh, hey, Dallas," I laughed, placing my books into my locker.

"Ally, can I ask you an serious question?" he did look serious.

I closed my locker door. "Alright,"

"Do you think my kisses are as soft as a baby's butt?"

"Dallas, how is that a serious question?" He kissed me on the cheek. "Can you tell me what lip balm you use?"

He jumped up and down. "YES! Oh and men have their secrets. I'm going to get a soda,"

I felt bad that Austin had to use a smudged book for English even though he told me not to worry about it. Some girls said that I'm lucky to be sitting next to the Austin Moon; other girls said that I should move.

"They're stupid, don't worry, Ally," Austin reassured, copying the date into his book.

"Thanks, Austin," I responded.

Austin lowered his voice. "Hey, Ally, I was wondering whether you'd like to, I don't know, hang out with me later?"

I smiled. "Austin, I hang out with you like every day!"

"I mean, like-"

"You mean like a _date_?"

"Yes, well. Maybe,"

"Fine. What restaurant are we going to?"

Austin looked down at the table. "It's a surprise,"

I love surprises! Well, only the good surprises. I'd hate it if Austin brought me to somewhere like Pirate Frank's Fish Fry Seafood Restaurant, which would be horrible. Not that I wouldn't be grateful, I hate seafood!

"Ally?"

I've just realised that Austin was talking to me the whole time. "What?"

"You're worried that I'm going to pick somewhere that you don't like, aren't you?"

"_What_?" I held the last letters for a long time. "I'm not worried. I'm sure you're going to pick somewhere that doesn't involve seafood,"

"Seafood?"

I carried on writing, pretending that I didn't hear anything. Austin sighed then copied what I was writing.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Dang it! I was so going to invite Ally to Pirate Frank's Fish Fry Seafood Restaurant! I didn't know that she doesn't like seafood. Now I have to pick somewhere else to go. Melody Diner is so close on my list. The food's so good! I love how the employees have to sing when they tell us what's on the menu. That _must_ be annoying sometimes…

"What about six?" I implied. "I have to go to this Drama club,"

"Okay and a club? I'm liking the new Austin!"

The new Austin is okay but I miss the old me sometimes.

This club better be good. I opened the hall door; it was time for Drama club. I was kind of looking forward to it. I reckon that this will be fun – for acting purposes. "Hi, Miss," I called, waving inside. All the girls stopped talking and looked at me. "Hey, girls," The teacher ran over to me. "Austin, you came! Are your parents alright with you coming?" "My mom's ecstatic that I'm joining a club," I looked at the stage some boys were working on. "What are we doing?" A girl handed me a script. "Grease," I flicked through the script. "I haven't seen it before, what is it about?" Everyone gasped. The teacher walked over to me. "Austin, as soon as you get home watch this," she handed me a DVD. I nodded slowly.

"Yo, Austin, be a man and help us with the first scene!" one of the boys who was attaching a cardboard cut-out of the Sun instructed. I rolled the script up and put it in my pocket.

"I'm not really good at Art but I'll help put the scene up. How many scenes are there?" The boys all laughed at me then a nerd attached my hand to the Sun and stapled the cardboard onto the stage. "Hey, Austin, you should play Kenickie," They all snorted with laughter. "Who's Kenickel?" They carried on laughing. I walked over to the girl who was handing out the scripts. "Do you know who Kenickel is?" She giggled. "Kenickie," she corrected. "The role _does_ suit you. I'm playing Rizzo," I think that I should watch Grease before more people start laughing at me.

* * *

**I'm in Austin's shoes, I haven't seen Grease but I'm going to watch it before Austin does the play, ahaha.**


	10. Chapter 10

~ALLY'S POV

This must be Austin's 'house'. It's pretty small but I bet it's great inside. I rang the doorbell. "Oh, hey, Ally," Austin beamed. "Come in," I came in closing the door behind me. Okay, Austin's house isn't that big but it does seem like home I guess. "I'm sorry that this is only a one storey house," Austin sat next to me on the couch. "It's okay. So, how did Drama club go?" Austin's face dropped a little. "I watched Grease; I understand why people told me to play Kenickie!" "What's wrong with that? Yeah, in the movie he's very similar to you. He did-" "ALLY! I'm dropping out now," I took the script off Austin. It is a play, what could go wrong? "Who's playing Rizzo?" Austin shrugged. "Some girl. Too bad I don't have brown hair; I would've made a great Danny!" "I know right, you'd hit his high notes so well!" Austin pretended to hit me with his hand. "Don't mock me," I kissed Austin, apologetically.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, switching the channels with the control.

"What about the beach?" Austin commanded.

"I _hate_ the beach. I have so many bad memories there I can't count them all,"

"We could chill at Suzy's Soups?"

"Cool!"

~AUSTIN'S POV

Soup, soup, soup, soup, soup, soup, soup! I love soup. This has to be one of the best restaurants in Mall of Miami. It literally only sells soup – it's crazy! I handed Ally the menu. "What do you want?"

She scanned the menu. "Anything, I'm not fussy," she replied. "Just nothing gross or disgusting,"

"Okay, what about the chicken soup?"

"Actually, I much sooner have the vegetable-"

"YO, WAITER!" I waved my hand in the air. A waiter walked over, he didn't look happy. "Vegetable and noodle soup please," he wrote our order down angrily. "Dude, you should ask for a break. You look a little tensed,"

"It's because I have to deal with people like you…" he explained, placing cutlery onto the table. The waiter smiled then walked off.

"I don't think he likes me,"

"I think Suzy must be having a day off or something. Maybe I should write a complaint,"

"Ally, noooo!" I pleaded, taking the pen and paper off of her.

~ALLY'S POV

"Thank you," I notified, as soon as our bowls hit the table. I wanted to have some manners, unlike Austin, so I could be in his good books. "It's too bad Suzy's not here. We would've had a great conversation,"

"Are you saying that we're having a bad conversation right now?" Austin mumbled, spinning his spoon in his soup.

"What? Of course not, Austin,"

"Okay then," Austin slurped his soup. "I'm sorry, I don't usually take girls out for dinner but I guess it's not really me taking you out because you're paying for it,"

I dropped my spoon into the soup. "What?"

Austin looked up, noticing my reaction. "I thought you were paying?"

"I thought you were-"

"Guys usually pay for the food. Man, you really haven't been to a restaurant with a girl before,"

"I'm sorry; I'll pay you back,"

I sighed then looked through my handbag. "I don't have any money,"

Austin laughed. "Nice one, Ally! No, seriously,"

I scanned through the menu. "Austin, you just had to buy the most expensive soup,"

"It not my fault I have high expectations!"

"Now how are we supposed to pay for this?"

Austin checked his bowl. "My bowl is only half full, we could be a refund!" The moody waiter walked over to us. "No refunds," he whispered into Austin's ear, quite loudly.

~AUSTIN'S POV

Oh, man! I feel really bad right now. Our date was supposed to be special and now we can't pay for our meal. This sucks…

"Can't you call Dez or Dallas?" Ally whined.

"They're at some convention I'm sure they lie about where they go and what they do," I answered. "What about Trish?"

"Trish _never _has money!"

I drank the last bit of soup. "We could sneak out. Just follow my lead," I took Ally's arm and then bent down, trying to avoid the waiters. We were so close to the door, so close until a security guard stopped us.

"Hey, we were just looking for the bathroom…" Ally tried to think of an excuse.

I thought it would've worked but he turned us around and pushed us back. We sat back in our seats, disappointed.

Hours passed, our soup was no longer warm enough to even enjoy. In the end Ally told the waiter that we didn't have any money.

"So, can we go?" I quizzed, hopefully.

"No," Ally pointed to a man carrying dirty dishes.

"You've _got _to be kidding me,"

"I wish I was,"

~ALLY'S POV

"Scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub, scrub, scr-" I punched Austin on his shoulder. "Ouch," Indignantly I washed the plates.

"You're actually supposed to help," I lectured.

"I know, I figured that you'd do better than me and you look hot in that apron," he explained. I didn't know whether he was telling the truth or just winding me up.

"You're so lazy Austin it's unreal,"

"I'm not lazy in bed,"

I threw a wet sponge at him. "Ally! You're not meant to have fun while you're working,"

"I'm not. We have like forty more plates, bowls, cups, cutlery and stuff so your help would be wonderful,"

Austin groaned but picked up some cutlery and held it under the tap like it would make much of a difference, I handed him an apron. "Here, Blonderella," I winked at him. As much as I'm mad at Austin for not paying for the meal, I'm still glad that he invited me out. Maybe Austin should get a job or something so he actually knows how to clean up nonstop. "Blonderella? Is that payback for me calling you Ally-gator?" I smirked. "Maybe…" Austin got his phone out and started blasting out some tunes. "Life's boring without music,"

* * *

**A/N - Grease was pretty good! What have Austin and Ally gotten into? Reviews would be quite awesome! :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Come on, Ally! I want to see you dance," I begged, as soon as she started a new pile of bowls.

"Austin, I can't dance," Ally noted.

"You can't be _that _bad," I pulled Ally's arm and dragged her into the middle of the room. "Show me your best,"

"Okay," Ally started doing random dance moves as she waved her hands in the air.

"Ally, I said your best…" I changed the song. "I'll teach you," I decided to do some breakdancing.

She held my wrists. "Let's start with beginners!"

"Alright," I tapped my fingers onto the surface. "I know, I can teach you how to dougie!" I played the track.

"Actually, my dolphin doesn't dance-" Ally watched me do the dougie. "Well, it does look easier,"

I smiled. "Follow my lead,"

Ally stood next to me and put her arms out. "Austin, is dance for boys? Because it looks easy when _you_ do it," She turned the music off.

"Ally, you're such a party pooper, if you weren't here I would've left. We're the only ones here, it's almost ten!"

Ally opened the door. "That's not true. They wouldn't," I pushed Ally out of the door then closed it behind me. "Come on, they can't just tell us to clean up when we don't even work here,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I guess Austin's kind of right. No one else is actually here. "I'll phone Trish," I got my cell phone out and dialled her number. Austin looked slightly disappointed. "Okay then,"

"Ally, whaa?" Trish stammered, I think I woke her up.

"I'm sorry Trish I-"

"Ally, it's 10PM, why are you calling me? Can't a girl just get some sleep?"

"Trish, I was wondering if you could pick me and Austin up we're-"

Trish groaned. "ALLY!"

"Sorry! Forget about it," I hanged up.

"I'll call Dallas, he's always awake," Austin pointed out. He entered his number into his keyboard.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Austin, my man!" Dallas cheered through my phone. "How your date with the babe, Ally?"

"Dallas, can you pick…" I paused. "How did you…? Dallas can you pick us up? We're at Suzy's Soup,"

"I thought you two would be at your house, if you know what I mean,"

"Eurgh, Dallas you dirty boy,"

"What did he say?!" Ally tuned in.

"Alright, Austin, I'll pick you up, I'll be there in ten, cheerio!" Dallas hung up.

"Good news, Dallas is coming!" Ally and I sat by the fountain outside Suzy's Soup. She closed her eyes and dropped a nickel into the water. "What did you wish for?" Ally just smiled at me. Hmm, probably me to be hotter, that won't be possible. I can't believe that Dallas can drive and I can't. How on Earth could I fail and he passed? I tried like four times and each time the lady said no – even when I tried flirting with her. Obviously she doesn't know good driving when she sees it!

"Ally, your hands smell like cleaning up liquid,"

"I'm sorry; it's just that I had to work because my date didn't even bother to pay for my meal,"

"Ally, let it go _please_!" My phone beeped. "Ooh, Dallas is here,"

"I wonder what car he has,"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"You've got to me kidding me," I complained, staring at Dallas' old fashioned dirty truck.

"It's my dad's okay? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari!" Dallas replied, opening the car doors. I took a seat next to the window, Austin sat beside me and he instantly started coughing. "Yeah, about that, my dad hasn't cleaned up from when he visited Grandma," He started the engine then drove. Totally fed up, I wiped the dusty window and looked at the view. "So, it's a bit late to be eating at a soup place don't you think?"

"Actually, we didn't-" I pushed Austin over to the other side of the car. He started coughing again.

Dallas shrugged. "Must be the Carbon Monoxide playing up,"

"Shut up, Dallas," Austin tried open the window but the lever fell off.

"Dallas," I started to get worried. "Where are we going?"

"Relax, babe, I'm just nipping off to a party!" Dallas was sounding like it wasn't a big deal.

"A party?" Austin looked as if he was feeling better. "Who's party?"

"Dallas, take me home now,"

"Awh, Ally, it will only be for like two hours,"

"Dallas, take me home, NOW,"

"Take her home, Dallas, and _then_ we can go. She's probably never been to a party before,"

I've got to admit, that did hurt a little but it is true.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Bye, Ally!" I shouted from the car. She gave me a look then went inside her house. "She looks pretty mad at me,"

"She is!" Dallas started the engine.

"Hey, Dallas, I don't think I'm actually in the mood for the party anymore,"

"Are you sad that Ally didn't enjoy the date? It like you're _really_ in love with her,"

I didn't say anything. "Dallas, please just take me home,"

"Austin, I've never seen you like this before…"

Mom wasn't at home so I decided to just order pizza again. She left her purse here so I don't think she'd mind. I wasn't even in the mood to practise the script for Drama so I just lit a cigarette. I must be half asleep because in my head all I can think about is Ally. In Grease even though Danny was a total jerk to Sandy he would still chase after her until he knew that she still loved him. Man, I just referred to a film. Why am I wasting time on this cigarette? I rubbed the fire out with the wall.

The doorbell rang. "Al-" I realised that it was just the pizza guy. "Ten bucks please," he murmured. "One sec," I went over to get Mom's purse, I handed him the money. "Did your girlfriend forget her purse?" I took the pizza. "No," "Alright, goodnight, son," I beamed, awkwardly. "Good night," I closed the door. Mmm, pepperoni and mushrooms, so awesomely nice. I sat down and picked up a slice. _Austin, you can't just eat away your feelings, it's only the beginning. You have to do something that she'll never forget. _That was weird, the voice I heard sounded exactly like Danny Zuko. This is not helping, knowing Danny, he would say something romantic but when I say something romantic it sounds like I'm hitting on someone. Why can't I be romantic?!

* * *

**A/N - Austin Moon is officially lovestrucked. :]**


	12. Chapter 12

~ALLY'S POV

Austin is ignoring me. He didn't say hi to me like he normally does every morning. It's English and Austin's writing something on his Drama script. He's not even doing the work.

"Austin, I'm-"

"Oh, shut up," he remarked, not even waiting for me to finish what I was going to say.

"What happened?" Trish whispered from across the room. 'I don't know' I mouthed and continued writing.

"Austin Moon," the teacher yelled from the board. "What's wrong with this paragraph?"

"I don't know, you're the idiot that wrote it," The class started laughing at Austin's mean remark.

"Get out now!"

"My pleasure," he rolled up the script then walked out of the room. I'm sure that he's not waiting for Miss, I pity his stupidity. **(1)**

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

They've boarded up the burnt fence from where the fire started. My books were still here. I sat down, going under the 'Police Don't Cross' tape then looked through it. Math, 'Good job, Austin,' you're starting to get the hang of algebra!' I opened my American History book, 'Nice work, Austin, if you keep this up you'll be a natural'. Funny thing is I didn't keep it up, I didn't read the comments. I read the back of my English book; I didn't notice that I was still carrying it.

'**Austin, **

**I'm sorry,**

**Love Ally-gator. xxx**'

Cheek, when did she get hold of my book? Love Ally-gator? I thought she hated it when I called her that. Maybe she still loves me! In all honesty, she really shouldn't be the one apologising, I was the jerk!

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Dallas and Dez are talking total rubbish to me.

"You broke Austin's heart, Ally," Dallas accused.

"Yeah, why did you break it?" Dez added.

We were at the lockers, Austin still hasn't appeared.

"I don't think Austin is like in love with me, guys!" I giggled, disagreeing.

"Austin didn't even go to the party, he went straight home,"

Austin entered the hallway, spotted me with Dallas and Dez, smiled shyly at me then walked past. Dez and Dallas smiled at me.

"What? Guys are you serious?"

Dez put his hand on my shoulder, "Ally, this is coming from a friend, talk to Austin,"

That was their last words, I had no choice, I had to talk to him.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Austin, can I talk to you?" Ally muttered, looking down at the floor as I was about to head to class, early. I stood still and faced her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday; it's that Dallas sometimes annoys me," I chuckled, then tried to stay serious.

"Austin,"

I sighed. "I'm sorry too,"

Ally looked at her timetable. "I have American History next lesson, do you want to… walk with me?"

"Nahh," Ally looked surprised. "I was joking, okay!"

History is always boring but Ally disagrees. She's answered most of the questions the teacher asked, I think that he's getting fed up now. Every time when Ally's fragile hand goes up her necklace moves, I've only just noticed that the necklace says 'love'. Maybe that was from one of her ex-boyfriends or something. I don't even have a book anymore, it was burnt and no way am I using a book with ash on it. Surprisingly the teacher hasn't even noticed, he's a bit stupid.

"Do you _ever _do the work, Austin?" Ally interrogated, opening the text book up.

"Of course I do, but now I'm in slacker mode," I revealed, putting my hands behind my head.

* * *

~ALLY POV

Slacker, slacker, slacker – that's Austin Moon. I can't wait to see the look on his face when the teacher gives us a pop quiz. He doesn't want to learn anything! To be honest, I can't believe he's actually going to Drama Club. Yes, he's a bit of a Drama Queen sometimes but Grease? I wonder what they actually do in that class…

"Thinking about me, Ally?" he predicted.

"No," I lied. "Who was the sixteenth president of the United States, Austin?"

"The one with the beard?"

"Abraham Lincoln. When did the Titanic first set sail?"

"Why are you asking me questions?" Dang it!

"No reason, I'm just getting you ready for the pop quiz!"

"Pop quiz? What pop quiz?!"

"The one we're having in ten minutes…" Austin got out his notebook and started writing notes. Wow, that actually worked.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Hey, Miss," I handed her the CD. "I really enjoyed the movie," In Drama Club the set was going on pretty good.

"Oh, Austin that's lovely, who do you want to be?" she expressed, far too loudly.

"I'd like to be Danny-"

"Oh, Austin. I'm afraid Danny is already taken. The others told me that you'd play a great Kenickie!" I turned around then walked over to them.

"Are you stupid?" I snapped, trying not to let Miss here. "Why did you chose me to play Kenickel?!"

The nerd with glasses blinked. "Kenickie! I'm sorry, Austin but he was our last character," four eyes spluttered. "Since you weren't there you couldn't vote-" I pulled his shirt. "If you don't make me l-"

"Oh, Austin! I see you're already practising playing Kenickie," I let go of him and turned around. "Yes, Miss, I'm really looking forward to it!" I said, high pitched then walked over to the girl I was talking to last time.

"Hey,"

"Hi," she beamed.

"I'm playing Kenickel, apparently, there is a sex scene isn't there?"

She was giggling like I was joking. "Austin, obviously we're not going to use that scene! What would the children think?!"

"How about we practise it just in case?"

"I think you've had enough practise," she walked over to the boys. Bummer, I think that was a burn. Ouch, I feel defeated. Someone poked me on my shoulder. "Hi, Austin," I turned around. "Ally? What are you doing here?" She shrugged. "I just wanted to watch since my Dad's bringing more instruments into Sonic Boom and he said that it was better that I wasn't there…" "Did Miss say you could stay?" "Miss? Oh Miss Bevel – yeah, she's really nice," Ally took a seat at the back of the room. "Don't mind me," she mouthed. I gave her a thumbs up sign, awkwardly.

* * *

**A/N - (1) I pity his stupidity, referring to the title, obviously! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

~ALLY'S POV

Austin's playing Kenickie, he's doing great! It just the girl that playing Rizzo that I'm worried about. She looks like she's going to faint.

"Hey Rizzo, I hear you're knocked up," Austin read his script while he was onstage with the girl that was playing her.

"You do huh? Boy, good new..." She started panting and suddenly fainted. Austin turned to Miss Bevel, who was already running to the stage.

"This is a disaster!" Miss shouted, watching the girl get picked up by paramedics. "The play's in two days, how will I get someone to play Rizzo?"

"I don't know what happened to that girl but I think she fainted because of my hotness," Austin pointed to me. "Ally can play Rizzo,"

Miss Bevel turned and rushed over to me. "Ally, would you be able to play Rizzo? You're our only hope!"

I gave Austin a look and nodded. "Okay, I'll just have to learn the lines. She hugged me. "Thank you, Ally! You're a life saver," Miss then went out of the hall and Austin walked over to me, smiling.

"I don't understand how she just fainted like that," I tried to think of several reasons.

"Maybe she's pregnant, pregnant people do that, don't they?" Austin rolled up his script.

"Austin, not every girl at this school is pregnant, you know. Maybe she has stage fright," I used to have stage fright but Mom taught me a way of getting over my fear. "Dallas is really happy he's playing Danny,"

Austin dropped his script. "What?"

"Haven't you heard? Miss Bevel told me that they couldn't find someone to play Danny so they asked Dallas. He was over the moon,"

"How? He teased me the other day because I went to Drama Club!" Austin looked angry.

"He's not going to any of the rehearsals though, he wanted it to be a surprise-" I stomped my foot. "Ugh! I'm so stupid, Austin pretend you didn't-"

"Thanks for telling me, Ally. I'm going to find this guy," I pulled Austin's arm. "Let go, Ally,"

"NO, Austin, please! He isn't here obviously and I… I bet you don't even know where he lives!"

Austin stopped then looked down at the floor. "Where does he live?"

"Er, Narnia! Austin, we have two days till the play and if I mess up it's your fault. Are you going to teach me the lines or not?"

"Fine,"

I gave Austin a hug. "Yay and stop pouting, I'm not that bad,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Well, Ally was better than I thought. At least she got all her lines right. I'm starting to wonder who's actually going to watch the play. Me, Ally and about ten other people are in it, it was some next dodgy auditions, and the stage is meh, not that big. I'm hoping that Dallas won't be getting all of the love, when he's playing Dallas. I wish I was born with brown hair now, why does Dallas have to have brown hair?!

"So, I was thinking-"

"No, the sex scene's getting cut out," I claimed, as Ally and I walked to Sonic Boom.

"Gross. No, I was wondering who's playing the Pink Ladies…"

"We don't even know who's playing Sandy, Ally. Everyone knows somehow that this play will fail. We just don't want to disappoint Miss Bevel,"

Ally put her script in her bag, she looked a little down. "There must be someone playing her,"

"Yeah, a mop. Who would even want to kiss, Dallas? Apart from you,"

"A mop? Austin, you know girls, can't you ask some of them to play some parts?"

"…and ruin my reputation? Ally-"

"You still care about your reputation? Austin, I don't know that you were known as before but now you're known as the boy who almost burnt down the school. If this play fails this will also ruin _you, _think about it,"

Mr Dawson was polishing a saxophone. "What play?"

"Oh, me and Austin are going to be in Grease," Ally announced, too enthusiastically. I slouched down onto the piano chair.

"That's awesome but sweetie, you know that I can't come to watch you," he explained. "You know I have to look after the music store,"

"I understand, Dad. Don't worry about it, really,"

"I'm sorry, Ally-gator," Ally's dad went upstairs for something, Ally sat beside me.

"Sorry, Ally-"

"Don't worry about it, Austin. My mom was the one that actually went to my school plays and took me out. I thought that when we moved to Miami he would be different but I guess I was wrong,"

"Ally, don't be like that. My mom never-"

"Did you ever asked her,"

"…no,"

I wiped Ally's tear. "Don't cry. I'll make this the best school play you've ever been in, I promise," Even though I had no idea how I would do it, I hated seeing Ally upset like this.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Was Austin serious? He's actually going to find people to play the Pink Ladies?!

"Thank you, Austin, you're awesome," I pushed him lightly. "No, you are, Ally," he pushed me. "You, are," "No, you are," "Ally, you're awesome," "Austin, YOU ARE AWESOME," I pushed him a little too hard, making him fall off the chair. "Sorry, I'll get some ice," I dashed upstairs. "Help me," Austin whimpered.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Don't worry about me, I'm still alive. With a bag of ice on behind my back! Ally's dad thought I broke one of the instruments, why would _I_ be that dumb?

"I'm okay, Mr Dawson, the violin case broke my fall," I observed. I don't think he believed me but he carried on tidying up. Dallas walked into the store.

"Dallas,"

"Austin!" Dallas looked confused. "That stunk, you said that in a minor key," he played a minor note on the piano. "Hey, Ally,"

"Are you playing Danny in the play?"

"Maybe," Dallas tried his accent. "How was that?"

"Have you even seen Grease?"

"Yes, I watched it time ago, man. I can't believe you watched it first time this week,"

"Okay, okay," Ally butted in. "Why can't we all be friends? I think it's cool that Dallas is in the play, the _more_ the merrier right, Austin?" She pinched me.

"Right," I tried to pull a straight face. "So, Dallas, have you learnt all your lines? I bet you've been so busy with Dez…"

"I have actually, my mom has been teaching me nonstop. I wish I could rehearse it with all of you but my mom's so strict it's unreal," Dallas opened a carton of apple juice.

"I'm sorry, Dallas but there's no eating – or drinking in this case – in the store,"

"Ally, stop being so bossy!" Ally dad called from the other side of the store. "If Dallas makes a mess it's his own fault,"

"But-"

I put my arm around Ally. "Come on, Ally, we're all friends again now, aren't we?"

* * *

**A/N - queenc1, it's like you read my mind... :o Guest - Awh, why didn't I think of that? :( **


	14. Chapter 14

**I couldn't update yesterday, I felt ill but I'm all good now. :]**

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Dallas and Ally are at my house practising for the play. Well, Ally is, me and Dallas are watching TV. She's trying to get her lines _perfect_ so she won't mess up on stage.

"Be quiet for a minute, Ally," Dallas ordered. "American Idol's on!" He took the popcorn out of the microwave. I didn't know I had popcorn.

"Austin, you haven't even practised your lines at home yet," Ally moaned.

"What?" I turned the volume up. Even though I have more lines than Ally I don't need to practise _all_ the time. Who's going to be watching? Four people? If people are going to pay five bucks for this piece of garbage then they're a moron. The cast of Grease would cry if they saw our version. I seriously need to find more people.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

School was boring, I'm so glad to be in rehearsals. That poor girl that fainted has memory loss and can't remember much. She didn't even know her name. Austin managed to get five girls to join the cast. A girl called Abby is playing Sandy – she's an amazing actor, she said that she hasn't been to any acting schools but Austin and I don't believe her. We had to try on our costumes and I have to say, Austin looks pretty good in leather!

"Hey, Austin, when's that Dallas guy going to be here? He's the main, he should always be here," Harold, the nerd with the glasses, spoke, he was totally confused.

"I don't know, he said that he can't be at the rehearsals okay?" Austin snapped. He lowered his voice. "Shouldn't you know anyway? You chose him,"

I sat down on the bench, a boy sat next to me, reading his script. He had quite a far few of lines, his script said that he was playing Doody.

"Um, hi…" I started. "Who are you?"  
He looked up at me. "Oh, sorry! I'm Doody, well I'm playing him – I'm Elliot,"

"Hi, Elliot, I'm Ally, I'm playing Rizzo," I showed him my script.

"That's cool, I love Grease. I've watched it many times with my family,"

"That's awesome, me too. It's one of the-"

"Hey, Ally, I need you to practise a scene with me," Austin interrupted, standing in from of me. He took my hand.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I turned and gave that Elliot boy a dirty look. Ally looked confused as she noticed that the stage had a car on it.

"Austin, I thought we weren't doing that!" Ally yelled. A wonky smile grew on my face.

"We're not, silly," I chucked. "I wanted you practise your lines with me!"

"Actually, Austin, you have more scenes with Elliot, I think,"

"Who?"

"Austin, please…" I had no idea what Ally was talking about, I just wanted to rehearse. It's hard rehearsing without the lead. He's in the first scene; the girl that I told to be Sandy is talking to herself and I'm about to cringe when she kisses air. She didn't look too happy.

"Austin, where is Dallas?" she questioned, asking me like I was the boss of the whole thing.

"I don't know! Why is everyone asking me?"

The teacher walked up to me, she looked worried. "Austin, if Dallas doesn't come tomorrow this play is going to be ruined. Get him to come, okay?"

I shivered by her serious face. "Y-yes, Miss Bevel," she smiled at me then walked over to the people who are doing the lighting. How can I get Dallas to come? He's Dallas; I don't even think he thinks straight most of the time. I hate how _I_ have to get everyone to come. Why can't they get Ally or that guy over there to do it?

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Austin and I decided to go to the park. We needed something to take the play off our minds and I think that it can be really relaxing. Austin didn't even look relaxed; he was sitting next to me on the picnic towel listening to loud music.

"Austin, even though you have your earphones in I can still hear the music," I warned, unwrapping the sandwiches. He yanked his earphones out of his ear, I'm sure he turned it up because it felt like it was playing louder than it was before. I turned the music off.** (1)**

"Austin, can I ask you something?" I began.

"You already did, genius," Austin remarked, spitefully. "Yes,"

I went red. "Um, are we like… dating now?" I tried to sound as casual as I could.

Austin shrugged. "I guess so, if you want to be,"

I smiled, phew, that was a relief. Austin took a jam sandwich. "So, I'm your boyfriend then?" he winked at me. I decided to play along too. "I must be your girlfriend then, so we're a couple," Austin laughed at my reply. "What are those joint names they call celebrities? Ours could be Auslly!" He took the crust off the triangle shaped sandwich then gave it to the ducks. "Haha, that would be awesome,"

"I'm happy you're in the play with me, Ally," Austin admitted.

"I'm pleased too; I just hope the girl that fainted is okay,"

"She'll be fine. Hey, Ally, who was that guy you were talking to earlier?"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I heard her gulp. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her, I just wanted to know.

"His name is Elliot," she finally answered. "He's playing Doody,"

"Oh," was the only thing I could say. "How was his accent?"

"I didn't get to hear it,"

That was probably when I took her away, whoops. I didn't like the sound of that Elliot guy though. He looked like he was going to chat Ally up or something. It made me feel weird, like… I don't know I've never felt like that before let alone to a girl. It's weird…

After our picnic we decided to go on the swings. The adult ones were empty luckily enough - I don't think I would've been able to fit my butt in it. The swings give me good memories of when I was younger. I used to love playing on them when I was little. My dad was a great pusher!

* * *

**A/N - (1) I had a dream last night, it was very similar, Ross Lynch. *_***


	15. Chapter 15

~ALLY'S POV

I am so nervous. The play is TODAY and I'm worried that I'll do something wrong and embarrass myself! Dallas is _finally_ at practise and Austin is currently putting hairspray in his hair. I know this is Grease but I think he's putting way too much on. "Austin, umm, you have enough hairspray," I stammered, taking the greasy bottle off him. I looked across the room. Dallas is talking to girls and I don't know whether he's practising or actually talking to them. He hasn't been here for days so I'm guessing that they're shocked that a nerd is playing Danny. He looks okay though but he's used up all the hair gel. There's way more people now, thanks to Austin. I just hope that it will go well.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Hair's done, everything's going great! I'm probably going to jinx that now… oh well. Considering that Dallas has to sing is making me proper crease. I've never heard him sing before; I bet he can't sing for nothing! I don't want him to humiliate himself out there or ruin Sandy's ears. I've only just noticed that we didn't have to have the same shade of hair to play a character – my hair is way lighter than Kenickie's. Maybe they just thought that I couldn't play Danny's part right.

"Austin, Dallas, you're on," I looked up. Miss Bevel was holding a clipboard. She looked like she just wanted to get the rehearsals over with. She needs to calm down. Dallas and I walked besides the stage. Miss was sitting in front, looking at Elliot and some other kids acting.

"Kenickie!"

"Over here, Kenickie!" I walked on stage as soon as I heard my character's name.

"Hey, where you at?" I tried to smile. I muttered all my lines until Dallas came on. We all shouted his name and I added, "How you doing?"

"Good to see you," Dallas said his lines so loud that it really sounded like we were in the theatre.

"Miss," I broke character. "Do we need any cigarettes cos I got some in my-"

"Austin, this is a school. We're going to be professional and use fake cigarettes," she answered. Professional my butt.

Thankfully, that was all we needed to practise.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

After a lot of waiting, I was in the same scene as Austin!

"What's up, Kenick?" I acted, proudly remembering my lines.

"One guess," Austin replied.

"You got a lot to offer a girl,"

"Yeah. You know it,"

"What say, Zuk?"

"You're looking good, Rizz," Dallas tuned in.

"Eat your heart out," I said it a bit too loud that Austin and Dallas laughed quietly.

"Well, sloppy seconds ain't my style," Dallas continued.

"Where are you going, to flog your log?" This time I was calmer.

"Well, it's better than hangin' around with you dorks,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Rehearsals were awesomely great! I can't wait till the actual thing. I wish someone was supporting me though, like a family member or something. Not that Dez, and Trish, aren't enough but if my own family came that would kind of, I don't know, boost my confidence or something.

"Austin, what are you thinking about?" Ally wondered as we were learning the lines in her bedroom.

"Oh, nothing…" I sighed. "Hey, Ally-"

"Austin…"

"It's stupid, it doesn't matter okay? Stop going out of character!" Ally sat back down next to the dresser. All this practising is tiring me out. I just can't wait till the play is over so I can go back to having fun! Mm, a sundae on pants with cream! The thought of that made me drool; I wiped my mouth before Ally noticed. I got Ally's guitar out and started plucking random strings. Ally rolled her eyes and took it off me. I didn't even realise that it wasn't in tune. "Yeah, I was totally going to do that," After Ally tuned the guitar she put it back into the case.

"I'm sorry, Austin, I'm so nervous," she babbled, sitting next to me on her comfortable bed. "I shouldn't be, it's not like I'm playing Sandy!"

"You'll be awesome," I supported. "Just imagine your mom's watching you!"

"That might help, thanks, Austin. Maybe you should think of your dad,"

"Maybe," No, I am not going to think about that traitor – never. I took out a cigarette, Ally stopped me from lighting it.

"Austin, you can't smoke in here!" she protested.

"Your dad's not even here," I lit it and put the cigarette in my mouth, this time she didn't stop me. Ally was just staring at me.

"What?" I yelled, letting the smoke out.

"When did you start….?" Ally finally retorted.

"Start wh-"

"Smoking, Austin,"

"Since I was ten…"

"Oh my gosh,"

"I don't know, okay? I found one in my bedroom and I guess I haven't stopped since," Ally still looked confused.

"Does your mom even know?"

"She caught me a couple of times, not like she doesn't do it herself anyway– why am I even telling you this?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I care about you, Austin. Maybe you should get help, to quit,"

"I'll quit when I want to, okay, Ally? I'm glad that you care about me but you won't understand!" I threw the cigarette out the window.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Alright, Austin's mad at me. It's not my fault that I wanted to know why he smokes, he looks so innocent! It breaks my heart seeing him put every little cigarette in his mouth. I really want to help him, I wonder how many he takes when I'm not with him.

"I bet you're thinking about me, again," Austin thought, standing behind me. "If you really want me to I'll go to classes or whatever you suggest, okay?"

I grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, just don't tell anyone, that would be uncool,"

"It won't be easy but I'll help you, if you promise to stick by me,"

"Partners," Austin shook my hand. "It will be a pleasure doing business with you Ms Dawson,"

* * *

**A/ N - I'm slowly coming to the end of my first fanfic! I'm still thinking of ideas to do next, maybe My Babysitter's A Vampire? :P**


	16. Chapter 16

~AUSTIN'S POV

I couldn't sleep last night, I thinking about the play. I must've looked a right state in front of Ally but that was okay, at least I could get myself ready. Dez and Trish are being really supportive – it's weird.

"Good luck for the play, Ally…Austin," Trish started, handing us Good Luck cards. "I can't wait to see you guys later!"

I opened the envelope. "Wait, you're watching us?" No cash, dang it.

"Of course, so is Dez." That was the first time I heard that.

"Yeah, Austin, I love Grease!" Dez commented. He put his finger on my card. "I wrote my name myself,"

"Thank you, guys!" Ally cried, cheerfully. "I seriously can't wait!"

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Dallas is freaking me out again. He's saying that he's looking forward to all the scenes I'm in and he told me to break a leg. The only advice I could give him was to remember to put gel in his hair. Which, I think he took on board.

"Dallas, are you a little bit nervous that you have to sing?" I wondered, watching him read his lines again and again.

"Sing?" Dallas made a 'pfft' noise. "No way, why would you think that?"  
"I don't know, maybe because I've never heard you sing…"

He shrugged. "So?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sing then,"

The bell went. "Oh nartz, stupid PE, seeya later, Ally!" After that he walked off. Stupid bell…

* * *

~AUSTIN POV

Girls, girls, girls – what can I say? I just can't say no. **(1) **I don't think they know that I'm in Grease; well, except for the cheerleading squad. I'm sure they're going to blabber it out to everyone but I don't care. I just want to get this 'Austin Moon nearly set the school on fire' interpretation out of my system! Starting, afresh, yeah!

"Austin, I think it's pretty hot that you're playing Kenickie," the head cheerleader flirted, winking at me as I put my books into my locker.

"Erm, thank you," I murmured. "My girlfriend is totally digging that I'm in it," I walked down the hallway before they could reply.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"You see Miss, I have a sore throat," Dallas faked coughed; it's an hour before the show and now Dallas is complaining to Miss Bevel. "I don't think I can sing,"

I looked at Austin, he smirked a little.

"I don't understand, Dallas, you were fine yesterday!" Miss Bevel replied, surprised as she was handing the girls their make-up.

"Miss, I don't think Dallas can sing – and no, not literally," Austin explained, with his hands in his pocket like he wasn't busy.

"Dallas, is this true?"

Dallas let out a long sigh then glanced at Austin. "Miss, I'm sorry but I really tried. When I wasn't at rehearsals I had singing lessons but my voice hasn't really improved…"

I patted Dallas' back. "I'm sure you're not that bad…" I reassured.

He cleared his throat. "Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile!" Dallas sounded, well, how can I put this?-

"You see, I'm so sorry Miss but I don't think I can play Danny,"

I looked at Austin; he was trying not to laugh. I had to think of something!

"Austin, you can sing!"

"Uh, what are you talking about, Ally?" he spluttered, going slightly red.

"Maybe you could sing the songs and Dallas could mime!"

"That's a great idea, Ally!" Miss Bevel shouted, she's a very lively person. "What do you say, Austin?"

"You haven't even heard me sing, Miss. I could sound worse than Dallas…" Dallas scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Well, Ally wouldn't lie, I trust her. Please Austin?"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Nuh, huh," I shook my head, repeatedly. No way. If they didn't want me to play Danny then they obviously didn't believe in me in the first place. Why should they suck up to me now? Ally put her hands on my shoulders. "Please, Austin?" she pleaded. "For me?" I groaned. "Ugh, fine, but I better get a good grade on this," Miss Bevel smiled and nodded. She then handed me a microphone like I was about to sing right this minute.

"What?" I pretended to be clueless.

"Sing a song…"

I tapped the microphone to see whether it was working or not. It was. I sighed then put it close to my mouth.

"There's no way I can make it without you,

Do it without you,

Be here without you,

It's no fun when you're doing it solo,

With you it's like whoa,

Yeah and I know,

I, own this dream,

Cause I've got you with me,

There's no way I can make it without you,

Do it without you,

Be here without you,"** (2)**

Dallas, Ally and Miss Bevel clapped which made me go red. I passed the microphone back to her. "I can't do it,"

Dallas put his arm around my neck. "That was great, Austin. You have pure talent!"

Stopping the awkwardness, I took his hand off my neck. "Thanks dude," I looked In the Dressing room to make sure no one was looking at me.

Miss pulled me aside. "Austin, you have many secret talents that no one knows about. You should let everyone know what you love or else it might just disappear," she said, handing me my outfit. "Get changed, rehearsals are nearly over," I like that teacher, she's awesome.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I touched Austin's hand. He was shaking, he's nervous too! His costume looked great; he's going to pull Kenickie off big time. "Austin, you are nervous!" I tried not to be too pleased. I'm not the only one!

"No, I'm not, it's just cold in here," he protested, zipping his leather jacket. He chewed the end of his black sunglasses. Austin is lying. He won't admit that he's nervous like everyone else is. I peeped out of the curtains. Trish and Dez waved at me, I waved back then quickly went back in before Miss Bevel told me off. I opened the card they gave me. It read:

**'Ally,**

**Good Luck on your performance!**

**From Trish and Dez. :D'**

I could tell that Dez wrote his name because the 'D' nearly looked like an 'O' but I really appreciated it. Let the performance begin!

* * *

**A/N - (1) Reference to 'Can't Say No by Conor Maynard. (2) - If you don't know where that song is from then you can leave.(:**


	17. Chapter 17

~AUSTIN'S POV

I could hear Miss Bevel talking in front of the curtain. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Miami High's first school production," she announced, the audience clapped. "We would like to thank every student that has been a part of this…"

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Hey, Austin," I turned around.

"Hi, Dallas," I addressed, combing my hair with a comb Miss provided.

"I just wanted to say good luck,"

"You too, Dallas, you'll be fine!" We did a handshake. It failed again but we're getting better…

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Austin, Dallas, why are you behind the curtains?" I gasped. "We're supposed to be in the dressing room!"

Austin put his hands behind his back. "Ally, look how many people there is," he ordered. "There's way more people than I thought. I'm going to get some water…" Austin went over to the water fountain.

"DALLAS AND ABBY FOR SCENE ONE PLEASE," the director yelled. Dallas smiled at me; I gave him a thumbs up sign. The plays about to start!

* * *

~SPECTATOR'S POV **(1)**

Dallas didn't look scared. He was acting Danny perfectly.

"Don't, don't talk that way, Sandy," he said, hand in hand with Sandy.

"But it's true. I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn't fair," Abby's Australian accent was a bit off but her acting was amazing. Danny kisses Sandy passionately, the audience wooed.

"Danny, don't spoil it," Sandy looked upset.

"It's not spoiling it, Sandy. It's only making it better," Danny smiled at her.

"Danny, is this the end?"

"Of course not. It's only the beginning,"

That was the end of the first scene. The next scene included Austin, he wasn't scared at all. Well, it was hard to tell since all the girls were screaming at him like he was Justin Bieber. The T Birds introduced him on stage.

"Over here, Kenickie!" Elliot, who was playing Doody, called out for him.

"Hey, where you at?" Little Kenickie couldn't help grinning at the girls who were calling his name.

A few scenes later, Austin and Ally were finally together.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

How the heck am I supposed to do the next scene with Ally? I'm literally peeing myself! This has to be like the most awkward scene in the play. The curtains are closed and Ally and I are sitting in a cardboard car.

"Austin, how are we supposed to do this?" Ally hissed.

"Just improvise, we don't really have to make out of you don't want to…" I whispered back. "You can just put your hand over my mouth aha,"

"Austin, I'm serious, I don't think I can do this!"

"Just pretend we're not acting," I started to kiss Ally slowly, just like Kenickie, well not really, I'd never make out like that with Ally - even if I was really drunk. I heard the curtain open.

Ally let go. "Could you call me by my first name?" she muttered. It wasn't hard acting drunk because it's not like I've never been drunk before. I tried to pretend though.

"Uhhh…?"

"Betty. Betty,"

Being Kenickie's drunk self, I tried to kiss her again but 'Rizzo' looked at the car. "Hey, you got something?"

"Are you kidding?" I really hope I looked surprised. "My 25-cent insurance policy… it broke,"

"How could it break?"

I was absolutely bored with my lines so I decided to do some improvising myself. "I bought it when I was in the seventh grade. Don't be surprised though, it's not like it hasn't happened before,"

Ally smiled at my added lines. "That poor girl… oh well, that makes me the next one," I was surprised that Ally kissed me and I was proud that _we_ made the audience laugh. It made me happy that we were in the same scene.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Awh, the play's over! It was a long day but we all did great, I'm so proud of Austin for singing all of Danny's songs. He said that his throat hurts though. Trish and Dez were amazed at us; Dez didn't think that Austin would be able to pull off all those songs. Dallas and Abby seem to be talking to each other a lot off set so I think a girl might actually _like_ Dallas. Austin thinks that it's creepy but I think that it's cute. Dad texted me saying that I bet I've wowed the audience, I wish he could've seen it himself though.

"So, what are we actually doing?" I sneered, watching Trish, Dez, Dallas and Austin with paper and finger paint. We were at my house and I was slightly worried at how much mess we'd make.

"Duh, finger painting. It's for Dez's memory book," Austin explained. "What paint do you want?" I went over to look at their creations. Trish drew a flower, Dez drew a dinosaur, Dallas drew a hat and Austin drew a moon. I took a piece of paper and dipped my finger in yellow paint. They all watched me put my hand onto the paper. A bear, that's what I'm going to draw. When I was finish I signed my name 'Ally Dawson'. This will be a great memory in ten years to come!

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

We were all sitting on the couch waiting for the paintings to dry. Dallas was quiet so I decided to talk to him. "Hey, Dallas, how did it go with the Sandy girl?" I questioned, nudging him. Dallas sighed. "Oh, not well, she told me that her grandma's in hospital," he wailed, taking out a tissue from his pocket. I blinked. "Did you get her number?" He nodded. "I gave her my number and told her to call me whenever she wants to talk. I also gave her twenty bucks," Ally started choking from her drink. "Why did you give her twenty bucks?" Ally demanded, wiping her mouth. "I don't know, I felt sorry for her and-" "Dude, you just made a _big_ mistake. She just probably wanted you to give her attention because everyone was cheering for _you_ instead of her. I'm sorry, Dallas but she probably won't call you," Dallas stood up. "Shut up, Austin. Just because you've probably done that to girls doesn't mean that she would do it to me!" He ran into the bathroom, what a drama queen. I took a chip.

"Austin, that was kind of mean," Dez notified, changing the channel.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dez, he's just too soft. He's not even ready to have a girlfriend – I'm surprised he's not gay!"

Ally pushed me off the couch. "Austin! That's a horrible thing to say,"

"Ally," I panted. "The way he talks to Dez for example, don't you think he…" I was looking for the right way to put it.

"Does it matter if he is anyway? Leave the poor guy alone, just apologise to him!"

I managed to get my breath and my strength back. "No, why doesn't he just admit it?"

Dallas walked into the room, his face was red. "Guys, I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**A/N - (1) Just thought I should add the spectator's view. Left it at a cliffhanger ooh. **

**(I really want to finish this story on a happy note aha)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cleaned it up a bit!**

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Nobody dared to reply to Dallas. Did he overhear what we said? Austin's hands were tucked under his arms. "What is it, bro?" Austin decided to break the silence. He stood next to Dallas.

"Um, you guys… I think I'm-"

"Gay?"

"Austin!" I shouted.

"Um, yes, I don't know!"

"Let's find out," Dez stood in between Austin and Dallas. "Kiss Austin and then tell us which kiss you preferred,"

"DEZ!"

"What? I was just-"

"No,"

"It doesn't matter, guys but thank you for your concern ," Dallas grabbed his coat. "I'm going now, goodbye," He closed the door on his way out. Trish, Dez and Austin started laughing. I turned around, ashamed.

"You guys are horrible! He's fifteen years old," I lectured.

"Oh, Ally," Trish sniggered. "He's curious, that's all!"

"Yeah," Dez joined in. "He's never been in a relationship,"

"Ally, why do you think he kissed you?" Austin quizzed. "He was experimenting!"

I opened the door. "GO! All off you, shoo!" I pushed them all to the door.

Dez blinked. "What about our paintings?"

"I'll mail them to you!" I didn't have enough strength to push Austin out of the door. He smirked.

"Ally, when Dallas comes admitting what he really is don't come running back," he put his hand on my cheek, next thing I knew he was gone.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

It's the weekend! I can finally relax without having to worry about the play. Well, okay, I'm not really relaxed. Ally's at my house and she's finding me lessons on the internet to stop smoking.

"Ally, this is ridiculous – I'm not a chain smoker or anything!" I protested, opening a bottle of soda.

"You promised, Austin and how many cigarettes do you smoke a day again?" Ally retorted, she was filling in my address for a free stop smoking kit.

"My mom smokes _way_ more than me!" I sat next to her. "When can we do something fun like just the two of us?"

"What's your ZIP code?" Ally dodged the question. I typed it in. "Ally…"

"Not today, Austin. I'm still mad at you for treating Dallas like that…"

"You're still talking about that gay boy?" I sipped my drink then turned my cell phone on. One new message from Dallas…

**'R U GD GVIN ADVICE? MY MOM IS GOING 2 FRK OUT.'**

I texted him back. **'RMBER, IT'S ONLY ILLEGAL IF U GT CAUGHT! ;)'**

Dallas was fast at replying.** 'DA ';)' IS RLLY NOT HLPING ATM!'**

** 'SRRY TLK 2 ME BRO'**

**'I DNT LIKE DEZ. DNT TELL ANY1 BUT I LIKE DA PE TEACH'**

I laughed out loud, forgetting Ally was still in the room.

"Austin, what are you doing?" she interrogated, turning around.

"One sec, Ally, Dallas just told me he likes the male PE teacher," I covered my mouth. "Whoops,"

"…and all you're doing is laughing at him? Give me that," Ally took my phone and started entering keys. She didn't let me read it _until_ she sent it.

**'Dallas, please ignore my annoying boyfriend. Love is love. I have to admit Mr Gails is quite a good looking teacher but be aware that he has children. (At the age of twenty-five, shocking right?) If you need any help or advice please come to me, not Austin. I honestly have no idea why he's laughing because he dated a woman the same age. From your friend, Ally. x x x'**

"Ally, you didn't even use text language – you're so boring!" Ally put some plaster thing on my arm. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, my mom used to be a nurse and she handed out these to everyone. It helps you stop craving for a cigarette. The pack will be here in a few days and it has a spray and gum and stuff…"

I looked at Ally amazed. "You really want me to quit don't you?"

She nodded. "More than anything. Austin, I love you too much to see you waste your life away,"

I was about to give Ally a hug but my cell phone vibrated.

**'Thanks, Ally, will do. Austin is very lucky to have someone like you as a girlfriend. :-) xx'**

I hope Dallas does find out who he really is. He's a nice guy.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I don't think I can throw all of Austin's packets of cigarettes away so I'll hide them instead. Think of all the money he could save if he quit. In about a year he'll be thanking me.

"Ally, what about when we have PE?" Austin called from the living room.

"What?" I enter the room.

"Everyone would want to know what _this_ is!" he pointed to the patch.

"Just say that you've hurt yourself or something,"

"Okay,"

"Austin, why don't you just tell them that you're on the pill?"

"Are you serious? They'd think that I'm a wimp… I really want to give up smoking. It feels like it's killing me!" I didn't want to tell Austin that it kind of is so I just nodded. I really don't want this to be awkward for us so I'm going to try and make this easy. Well, I don't think going cold turkey will be easy for Austin but I'm going to be supporting him nonstop because that what nice people do.

I'm sure Austin's the only one in school that smokes in public. He's like the only one I've seen! I'm probably wrong but I guess the bad boy Austin didn't care whether he got caught. Smart move, Austin. I handed him the box of patches. He read the back of the box.

"So if I wear this all day I'll never have to have a cigarette ever again?" Austin looked so happy I felt bad that he was wrong.

"Not really. It just gives you the addictive stuff that you unfortunately want. It takes some time but you'll be amazed!" Austin didn't look like he was buying it.

"Whatever, I just want to be clean like you, Trish, Dez and Dallas," he placed his empty soda bottle on the table.

* * *

**A/N - It was a bit obvious but I wanted to stick to that storyline! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Well done, Austin! It's day two and you haven't had a cigarette," Ally cheered, high-fiving me as we walked past a smoker on our way to the mall. I was holding a plastic straw, I have no idea how this is going to help but I want to follow Ally's rules.

"I can't believe this plaster actually works," I gasped. "I can't wait to try the gum. Where are we actually going, Ally?"

"Oh," I opened the mall door for Ally, she continued. "We're going to see Dallas,"

My face dropped. "Why?"

"I just feel really bad for him. Austin, promise me you won't say anything stupid to him, okay?"

"But-"

"Austin!"

"Fine,"

Dallas was outside Tech Town eating an apple. Ally pointed over to him and I stumbled over to him. He was too busy eating his red apple he didn't even notice us. I poked him; it was funny how I made him jump. "Hey, dude,"

"Oh, hi, Austin and Ally, I really like saying your names together, it's like-"

"Okay, hi, Dallas!" Ally interrupted. "What are you doing?"

Dallas looked in the store. "Well, I was hoping to buy the new myTAB but I got kicked out. Don't worry though, Dez and Trish are still in there,"

I was frantically drinking my bottle of cranberry juice, another smoker past by – I was close to crying. Dallas stared at me. "Are you okay, Austin?" I gritted my teeth and curled my finger's together, it ran out. I was about to hit something until Ally gave me another bottle. I ripped the cap off the plastic bottle and downed it until Ally took it off me. "He's okay," she responded. This isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I'm really worried about Austin. He said that he needed to go to the bathroom but I can't trust him being out of my sight. Something's telling me that he's going to give up going cold turkey and continue his dreadful habit. A few minutes later, Austin was perfectly fine.

"So, how's your little 'crush'?" Austin craved.

"Great. How are you doing being on cold turkey?" Dallas inquired, trying not to smile.

Austin faced me. "You told him?!"

"No, it's kind of obvious; every time you pass someone smoking you look at them with puppy dog eyes and freak out,"

Austin looked at the ground. "I don't look at anyone with puppy dog eyes,"

"Yes, you do and you keep blowing the straw from the empty apple carton you drank from earlier,"

"Austin's trying to quit. Please be supportive, Dallas, we're being supportive about your-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Trish and Dez walked out of Tech Town each carrying a cardboard box. They've brought the new myTAB – the one that Dallas really wanted. I wonder how Dallas got kicked out. He was probably trying to get the employee to give him it cheaper or something. We all know that only Austin can do that.

"Guess who's got the new myTAB?!" Trish sang out.

"Not me," Dallas sighed, shifting his bangs out of his eye.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I had to get away from all these smokers so when Trish, Dez, Dallas and Ally were arguing about who's myTAB was better I wondered over to Sonic Boom. Ally's dad was selling a tuba to a young customer, it was weird Ally not being there with me.

"Hi, Mr Dawson!" I waved from the door.

"Austin! What are you doing here?" he shook my hand and handed me the bowl of guitar picks. "Can you sort the guitar picks for me please? I keep breaking them for some reason,"

I grinned. "Sure thing, hey, Mr Dawson, do you have any advice for someone going cold turkey?" I didn't look up as I carefully poured out the picks.

"I'd tell them to eat plenty of fruit and don't drink drinks like coffee. Why?"

I froze. "Oh, my mom's trying to quit smoking but she always seems to fail. She's trying to not this time…" I messed up my words.

"Oh okay, tell her I wish her good luck,"

I nodded. Doing the guitar picks is absolutely boring but at least I don't have to put up with 'you look at people with puppy dog eyes'. Whatever, Dallas is so lame.

After I finished doing the guitar picks, which really didn't take me long, I helped Mr Dawson polish the instruments. I enjoyed playing with the trumpet - until he suggested that I get lessons. I wonder why not much people visit Sonic Boom. It's an alright place actually. It just needs some tender, love and care and it will be done in no time! I, of course, will not be doing the love, tender or care bit.

"Austin I have been looking for you everywhere!" Ally shouted, as soon as she came into the store.

"Ally…" I began, unenthusiastically. "What brings you here?"

"Um, my dad works here?"

I laughed. "You're so funny!" I wiped my hands and watched Mr Dawson go upstairs for some more polish.

"Austin, I know what you're doing," Ally sounded a little jealous.

I kissed her. "Jealousy can really be a pain in the butt," I stood still realising that I've made myself remember about cigarettes. Ally sat down on the piano stool. "I'm not jealous, Austin. He's my dad!" She noticed my face change. "Stop looking at me like that!"

I acted innocent. "Like what?"

"Ugh, that face that you did when first met you,"

"Is it a nice face?" Ally didn't answer, dang.

Meeting Ally for the first time wasn't exactly love at first sight. I hated goody-two-shoes so I hated her. She sat next to me like she knew me, no one sits next to Austin Moon without permission from myself - except if you're a hot cheerleader...


	20. Chapter 20

~ALLY'S POV

That face that Austin does is so cute yet annoying. It's like he wants me to die or something. He keeps saying that he has to go home but I still don't trust him but I can't make him stay with me forever!

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Ally, I really have to go," I put my hands on her shoulders. "I won't do anything that shouldn't do I promise. You hid all my cigarettes and I have no money…"

Ally smiled. "Fine. Austin, I'm trusting you," I hugged her tightly then closed the door as I left Sonic Boom. No money, I guess I have to walk home.

It's really not nice walking on the streets of Miami; I hid myself with my hoodie to make sure no one at school saw me. How embarrassing, Austin Moon being with nobody. It's weird. Moments later I had a feeling I wasn't walking alone anymore. My hood stroked my hair as it fell on my back. The smell of smoke made its way into my nose and the smell of cheap flower scented perfume made me realise who it really was.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Math homework, great. I shouldn't leave my homework till the last minute but I have been so busy with the play and Austin that it totally slipped my mind. Mom used to always tell me to do my homework first. To be honest, Math isn't really my strongest subject…

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

"Just let me go!" I ordered, my hands wrapped around a chair. I was in a closed restaurant, my legs were tied to a chair and I couldn't move. How could she do this to me? She finished her cigarette and stubbed it on my pants then lit up another one. Why would she break into a restaurant just to tie me to a chair? The packet of cigarettes was on my lap.

"Austin, what's your surname again?" I coughed as she smoked.

"I never told you my surname. What do you want?"

A smile grew upon her face. "You're trying to quit aren't you? Trying to make your little girlfriend proud, how sweet,"

Sweat continued to make its way through my body. She continued to speak. "It's not going to work, Austin. Just go back to the time when you never met her and we'll celebrate with this packet,"

"Cassidy, I know it's you, okay? No need to turn the lights off," the lights flickered on. "I'm not going to. I've made it this far and I can't let my girlfriend down. So if you don't mind, get lost,"

She winked at me. "Oh, I will. Stay in here until you're so stressed that your last resort is a cigarette," she started walking to the door.

"DELUDED TRAMP!"

"Oh, you didn't think that in bed…" she closed the door behind her.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Hey, baby, it's me Austin. I can't pick up the phone right now but if you're still up for it tell me, okay babes?" That was the tenth time I heard that message on Austin's phone. Why won't he answer my texts and calls?

"He's probably busy, Ally-gator," Dad comforted. "He is a hardworking, guy you know."

"In what way?" I muttered, not loud enough for him to hear thankfully.

I checked my phone. I had a new message, I thought it was from Austin but it was a stupid spam message from Dallas._ I won't do anything that shouldn't do I promise. _The same sentence kept running through my head.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Stupid cow thinking that I wouldn't be able to escape. I'm Austin Moon, no one wins like that. When I find her I'm going to kill her! Haha, yeah, I'll use my special knife and I'll get her. I managed to stand up with my hands and legs still tied to the chair. My phone was in my pocket. It's been ringing like a gazillion times, who would be calling me? Okay. I have two options:

1) Get up and go to Sonic Boom with a chair stuck to my butt

2) Wait here until the police find me and accuse me of breaking into this restaurant

I'd probably go with option one but I'd probably look like a moron on the other hand, police cars are always fun. I can't do that to Ally though! Looking like a moron it is then…

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

A figure was stand in the rain, completely soaked. I was surprised when I realised it was Austin. He was freezing!

"Oh my gosh, Austin! Where have you been?" I couldn't help but look at the chair that was tied to his butt. He didn't say anything. I carefully untied himself from the chair and hugged him. Austin was so cold it felt as if I was hugging an ice cube!

"Who did this to you?" I handed him a cup of coffee and we sat on the piano stool. "Why do you smell of smoke?"

He sipped his coffee. "Cassidy did it but don't worry, I'll kill her soon,"

"What are you talking about, Austin? Can't you tell the police that she's been having under-aged sex with you?"

Austin laughed a little. "The police don't even care these days. I bet they wouldn't even care if I killed her,"

I smacked him. "Austin, why do you keep talking about 'killing' her?!"

"I will get my revenge. No one can beat me - not even…" he spat some of his coffee. "Cassidy,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Ally allowed me to sleep over at her place for the night. I didn't have any spare clothes so she let me borrow her dads'. I found it a bit creepy at first but his pants are really warm. I have a feeling Ally doesn't really trust me as much as I wanted her to. It's like every time she's not there something bad happens to me. She's like my good luck charm…

* * *

**A/N - Because of Austin not smoking, he is a little bit, umm crazy, just to let you guys know.(:**

**EDIT: Spelling errors be gone!**


	21. Chapter 21

~ALLY'S POV

I was sat in the living room watching TV. Austin's still sleeping so the volume's on low. It would be hard explaining to Dad what really happened to Austin so I just said that his mom's working late. I was getting peckish so I poured myself some Cornflakes. As I was about to add the milk Austin put his hands on my shoulder making me spill it.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed, wiping the milk off with a towel.

"Sorry, I was getting some juice and I couldn't help myself," he sniggered.

"Austin, you can't keep drinking cranberry juice," I closed the refrigerator door. "Here, here's another patch,"

He groaned but put it on. "Can't I just have one cigarette?" He clasped his hands together.

"No, Austin you can't give up now!" I handed him a pencil and put a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Ally, you seriously think I can quit just like that?" he fiddled with the pencil.

"Where would I be if you didn't believe?" **(1)**

Austin thought for a moment but didn't answer.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I'm home and I have mail! My quit smoking pack has come. I hope Mom didn't try opening it. How embarrassing would that be? The packed wasn't open, luckily, so I opened it myself.

_Congratulations on your decision to quit smoking! It's a hard thing to do so we will try to help you throughout your cold turkey days. Here are a few things to get you started. _

I rummaged through the envelope. It had gum, patches, a CD, leaflets and other pieces of junk that I probably won't even use unless Ally tells me to. I got changed into my own clothes and tried the gum – it was minty. Mom's been home, the ashtray is full of cigarette butts that _I_ had to discard myself. She's such a good role model, man, I love her so much!

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Austin's just texted me saying that the stop smoking pack has came! I can't wait till he uses it. This is going to help him so it should be easier. I'm worried about Sonic Boom. It's lost a lot of customers and Dad is working far too hard to get the customers back up. We used to get like fifty people a day but now we're lucky if we get ten. My biggest fear is us getting no customers and having us move to a different side of the country. I couldn't face that…

I miss saying 'thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, here's your change', I get excited every time I get to say it to an actual customer. Austin has a lot on his plate right now and I don't want him to worry about my tiny problems. Dad walked in, hands on his head.

"Dad, are you okay?" I questioned, watching him slump his chin into his hands as he stood behind the cash register.

"Ally, we're not going to last long at this rate," I think he said that, he was mumbling.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"If our customers doesn't boost up by the end of this week we'll be a goner,"

"How would you be able to pay for the house?" I tried not to cry.

"I don't know, Ally-gator, I don't know,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I was bored enough to decide to take Dallas to the gym. He thinks it's a 'Boys' Day Out', I think it's so I can tell Ally I had something to do when she wasn't with me. I've also read that going to the gym will help me not think about smoking. To be honest, I didn't expect Dallas to be good at exercising and I was right. He hit himself on the treadmill (yes, I said treadmill) and kept asking me how he can be sweaty too.

"Dallas, why don't you start by using the weights?" I picked up two of the lightest weights and slotted it into his dry hands.

"That sounds easy," he answered. "How come no one else is doing it?"

"Umm, because they know that you'll, erm, beat them!"

"Oh okay!" he lifted the weights up and down. "This feels too easy…"

"Wow, it was way heavy for me, wow, Dallas. You must be so strong!" I went on the bike and started the machine. I had a feeling Dallas was watching me unzip my jacket. He gasped as I walked up to him. Dallas felt my six-pack.

"I want a chest like yours," he ran up to the bike but I pushed him off.

"Dallas, it takes months – maybe even years – to get this hot body. Oh yeah, _never_ do that again,"

Dallas brushed his hair. "Oh, sorry, Austin. Sometimes my Austin feels explode-"

"What?!"

"WHO SAID THAT?" Everyone in the room was staring at us. I quickly wondered over to the other side of the room, praying that Dallas wouldn't follow me. Next time I'm choosing Dez.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

I've invited Trish over. I haven't really spoken to her lately so I decided that we needed a catch up. She literally raided the kitchen but I didn't mind, she came here to talk to me, not for food, right?

"Trish, I'm happy that you came," I beamed as I sat on my bed.

"No problem, Ally," Trish remarked. "My brother was being a pain," She looked at the walls that Austin and I painted. "I'm guessing that Austin did this?"

I laughed. "How'd you know?"

"One, he's always here and two, it says 'love Austin' in tiny letters," I jumped up and moved next to Trish. I didn't know that.

"He isn't always here," I scratched my head. "What makes you think that?"

Trish raised her eyebrow. "Ally, please…"

What did Trish even mean?! Doesn't Trish like it when I hang out with Austin? He is my boyfriend and I have to get him out of this horrible habit before he… I don't know, gets seriously ill in like ten years!

* * *

**A/N - (1) Justin Bieber reference?**

**Austin hasn't heard the song before, haha...**


	22. Chapter 22

~AUSTIN'S POV

I'm in English and I'm being a very good boy. The lesson's boring but I'm still paying attention. Maybe too much attention…

The teacher pointed at me. I turned around to see whether she was pointing at someone else but it was definitely me.

"Austin Moon, are you chewing gum in my lesson?" she started.

"Yes, Miss but I have to-"

"Chewing is prohibited in school. Put it in the trash can immediately - detention!" I got up and walked over to the trash can to empty my mouth. I really couldn't be bothered to tell Miss that it was nicotine gum and that it helps me to stop smoking. Anyway, I don't want to be embarrassed for being a quitter.

Ally's been acting weird. She's just getting on with the work and not even talking to me. I don't know if she's mad at me or not.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Austin knows something's up with me. Maybe I should just tell him that I might be moving. I said MIGHT though – it's a possibility but I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. I don't want to move again. I've made so many friends and met the best people ever.

"Ally, are you mad at me?" Austin whispered. For a minute I forgot that Austin was sitting next to me.

"No, why would you think that?" I copied the title into my book.

"You're really quiet… like, seriously quiet," Austin looked down at his book, probably hoping that I didn't notice he was staring at me.

"Oh, really I-" The bell rang.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I pulled Ally against my locker. She's not going to class until she tells we what's wrong.

"AUSTIN, LET ME GO!" she screamed. I covered her mouth. Her body was in between my arms so there was no way she could leave.

"Just tell me," I lowered my voice. "Please?"

Ally sighed. "I might be moving away…"

I removed my arms. "What?"

A tear fell down from her eye. "Sonic Boom isn't doing as good as my dad thought it would so we might move somewhere else,"

"Where?"

"I don't know,"

Angrily I kicked the locker door. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

She wiped her tear. "I'm sorry, Austin. I only found out yesterday…"

I stored my hand onto my forehead and moved it down to my chin so it didn't look like I was crying. Why didn't she tell me? My girlfriend might be moving away and I've been too busy trying to stop smoking I didn't even ask her what was happening in her life.

"Austin, please don't hate me, I have until the end of the week to see whether our business will be continuing or not,"

"I will always love you, Ally Dawson," I gently pulled a strand of her hair. "Don't you forget about that, okay?"

"Thanks, Austin. That made me feel a little better," she hugged me tightly.

I took her hand and we walked down the hallway.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Austin doesn't want me to leave. When I moved from my old city no one wanted me to stay. It was one of my tensed weeks yet. On the rare occasion, Austin held my hand down the hallway! Well, we were late to class but it was worth it. I was slightly worried that Austin might get in trouble for not going to his detention and taking me to the movies but he just shrugged and said that I'm more important. Swamp Bride 2 was alright I guess but I wouldn't buy the DVD. This time the swamp man ate the groom – which was very graphical.

"Thank you for taking me, Austin," I thanked, taking a leaflet from the free leaflet stall.

"No problem, Ally," he grinned. "I'm really going to miss you,"

"Austin, please don't think that way, I don't know for sure if I'm…"

"I'm going to make this the best week of your life!"

"We're at school-"

"Can you not?"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

We both went to Sonic Boom to see how empty – I mean busy it was. Ally's dad was asleep at the counter and I didn't know whether to wake him up or not. Because I'm a top future son-in-law, I decided to give him his sleep because old people need their sleep. It suddenly hit me that this place needed a makeover! You know, like when someone does something good on those TV shows and their place gets a makeover? Ally's dad's store should get a makeover because he's treated Ally better than Mom's treated me. The problem is we only have a week and there is no way that the producers would be able to get in contact with _us_ that soon.

"I have the perfect solution!" I said as I watched Ally move some of the instruments.

"I'm listening…" she nearly dropped the box of triangles.

"Maybe you, Dez, Dallas, Trish and I could give this place a makeover? I mean, you have loads of paint left and it could really attract new customers…"

Ally gave me a kiss. "Austin, you're a genius!"

I winked. "I have my moments,"

She got her cell phone out. "I'm going to text them all now but how will my dad be surprised?"

"Well… we can do those sixty minute makeovers. Dallas is awful at painting but holds interesting conversations… he could keep your dad busy!"

"That's great!" I was hoping for another kiss but Ally pressed the letters into her keyboard instead. Awh, you can't win them all I guess.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

When Austin talks smart it makes him look hotter. I bet if you gave him some 3D glasses, a calculator and some smart lines to say; every girl would melt. It would mean that he has the brains not just the beauty. Unfortunately, I don't think Austin would agree with me. He'd disagree with me and say that 'if I want someone with brains talk to the guys who are in the chess club'.

**'Hey, guys,**

**Come on over tomorrow after school!**

**Don't forget to bring your aprons, things may get messy.**

**~Ally x x x**

**P.S – I didn't mean it in that way.'**

Message sent.

* * *

**A/N - HoA-JaraFTW, I thought that that line would fit perfectly. R5 Lover: Yep, Dallas is a nice guy. Thanks for the reviews, everyone.(:**


	23. Chapter 23

**This one's a little longer than usual. :D**

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I've been cold turkey for like four days and I'm pretty proud of myself. The cravings are starting to fade away and not even Cassidy could ruin this for me! I think it's weird how she just appears out of nowhere and then disappears. Soon she's just going to get caught – she really shouldn't. I'm at Sonic Boom with Ally, Dez and Trish. Dallas is late and Ally's dad is casually stocking new instruments. Ally's biting her nails waiting for Dallas to arrive. Where is he?

"Hello," Dallas finally walked into the store, as if no one knew he was late. I ran over to him and kept turning around to see whether Mr Dawson was listening. "Okay, Dallas. Where are you going to take Ally's dad?" Dallas wasn't paying attention to me whatsoever so I slapped him around his face.

"DUDE! That's not nice,"

"Tell me!"

Dallas put his mouth in front of my ear. "I will tell him that my mom needs light bulb fitting and she needs a man to do it,"

"He's just going to ask why you can't do it, Dallas…"

"Plan B, I'll ask him if he could move my piano into the, umm, attic,"

"Alright, just don't say or do anything stupid,"

"My mom tells me that all the time,"

As soon as I went over to Ally, Dez and Trish Dallas called for Mr Dawson. They then went out of the store and Dallas gave me a thumbs up sign.

Ally put the 'CLOSED' sign up on the door and got out the buckets of paint.

"Who's ready to give this place a makeover? Woop, woop!"

Dez and I blinked. Trish was sitting down reading Cheetah Beat and ignoring Ally's no eating in the store policy by eating a sandwich.

"What do you want it to look like?" Dez began. "I could make it green, blue, pink, yellow, purple, orange, indigo, tur-"

"Thank you, Dez!"

"Can you guys be quiet please? I'm trying to find out my Zodiac future!" Trish moaned. I took the magazine off her and chucked it across the room.

"Trish, can't you just help us for like an hour?" I snapped.

She put her hands up. "Okay, okay… jheez,"

We sat on the counter and waited for Ally to tell us what she wanted us to do. She was trying to open a bucket of red paint but she was kind of failing. This is a big thing for Ally so I let her do it by herself without any help; she opened it in the end!

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"Thanks for the support," I mumbled as I handed them a large blanket. "Please put this on the instruments, my dad will flip if he sees a splash of paint,"

After they put the blanket over the instruments I handed them a paintbrush. The store is beige and I would like to make it brighter but I want Dad to like it.

"Yo, Ally! Do you want me to paint some red here?" Austin was pointing to the bannister. I opened my mouth in shock then led him to wall. I guess I can only dream for a smart Austin. "Oh, thanks babe," I secretly shuddered as the word 'babe' reminded me of Austin's cringey voice message. He started painting the wall. I handed Dez the white and showed him to the wall next to the piano.

"Paint the wall white,"

"Awh, white's boring…"

"Dez, please,"

He whined but got on with it. Trish was playing with the guitar picks. Austin faced Trish in disgust. "Hey, I fixed those!"

"Trish…" I handed her the grey paint. "I'd like you to paint the staircase please,"

"What are you going to do then?"

"I think I'm going to clean the floor," I picked up the mop.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Everything was going fine until Dallas called me.

"Austin, can I bring Ally's dad back to the store?" he whimpered. "He's flirting with my mom and it's starting to freak me out,"

I turned to Ally, she mouthed 'no' at me. "Ew, Dallas. Just keep him at your place for a bit longer. Just show him your nerdy stuff,"

"I don't have any nerdy stuff…"

"I meant your Science project,"

"Ohhh… hey!-" I hanged up on him.

"Dallas is getting bored, Ally. How are we doing?"

"I think we're nearly done," she answered. Dez and Trish cheered, well, Dez did – Trish cheered in relief.

Ally's dad will be back soon, I suggested that we polish the instruments. They didn't have any paint on them which was good because Ally would probably kill me if I dropped a dot of red paint on a brand new saxophone…

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

Dallas texted me, Dad will be coming any minute now. On this rare occasion I've allowed Austin, Dez and Trish to drink some soda in here because of their hard work. They just better not get used to it though.

"Okay, Mr Dawson, I got you!" Dallas had his hand over Dad's eyes and he was slowly leading him inside of the store.

"Ally? What have you been up to?" Dad was suspicious.

I walked over to him and helped him. "Erm, Dad, when Dallas counts to three I want you to open your eyes, okay?"

"Fine,"

"One, two, ow I think I've just stubbed my toe. My mom _hates_ it when my toe-"

I pushed Dallas out of the way. "Three," I removed my hands. Austin, Dez and Trish smiled and waved at Dad as he looked around the store in shock. "I thought that this place could do with a makeover,"

"Oh, Ally… did you do all of this? Thank you,"

"Thank us too," Austin joined in. "We all chipped in. It was hard but I would do anything to keep Ally here in Miami,"

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Wait, why did I just say that? Oh no. Why am I so cringe-worthy?

"I love it, thank you all – this must have taken you ages," Ally's dad stared at the wet paint.

"Well," Dallas retorted. "It took an hour because when I-" I kicked Dallas in the same place as last time. He groaned then took a seat. I was lucky because Ally or her dad didn't see me.

"Austin, you must really love my daughter if you want her to stay so much that you would surprise me with _this_,"

I went a little red. I feel weird when people talk about me 'liking' girls. "I do, Mr Dawson. Your daughter's a really nice ba- young lady," I spluttered at the end but he didn't seem to notice. He patted my back.

"Thank you very much, Austin. Ally has picked the right boyfriend,"

I smiled. "Does that mean Ally can stay?" I think I asked a bit too fast but I really wanted to know.

"I don't think I could ever let Ally move away from her friends. Ally is more important than my business," he walked up to Ally. "If Ally's happy here then I am. I think that the makeover has given me an extra boost to get off my butt and start working harder,"

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best," Ally hugged him.

YAAAAYYYY, ALLY'S STAYING IN MIAMI! SHE'S NOT MOVING - I AM SO HAPPY!

* * *

**A/N - Um, I think Austin is happy.**


	24. Chapter 24

~ALLY'S POV

It's the holidays and Sonic Boom is doing a lot better! Austin and I are putting the Halloween decorations up. I'm so proud of him, he doesn't smoke anymore! He was given a well done pack from the stop smoking company and Dez, Trish, Dallas and I each got him a present. My present was a wristwatch because it could remind him of all the scars we shared when we first met.

"You guys are acting like it's my birthday or something," Austin joked, unwrapping Dallas' present. "A voodoo doll? Oh wow, thanks, Dallas…"

"It's so you won't have to keep on hitting me all the time!" Dallas rubbed his bruises. "Call it 'Dallas',"

"Oh right, I'll use this when you're not here to hit,"

He unwrapped Dez's present. "You brought me a gavel?" Austin banged the gavel on the table.

Dez sighed happily. "Yeah, I miss the courtroom. It was a good memory…"

"You got kicked out," I reminded, confused.

"That's the memory that I'm having,"

Austin stopped banging the gavel and gave Dez a look. "Okay, Trish, what did you get me?"

Trish was counting up the money in the cash register. "I didn't know we had to bring a gift," she took ten bucks from the cash register and gave it to Austin.

"Ten bucks? Wow!" He crammed it into his pocket.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

I'm glad that I don't have cravings anymore although sometimes when I walk past a smoker I miss the smell. Mom doesn't believe that I've quit, she's really unsupportive. Like, she'll just light a cigarette in front of me and pretend I'm not there. My friends on the other hand are. They've gotten me presents and they said that they knew that I could do it. I haven't actually faced the people that think that I still smoke but I don't really care.

"What do you usually do on Halloween, Austin?" Ally quizzed, sitting down next to me on the piano chair.

"Go Trick or Tricking," I replied, playing random keys.

"It's Trick or Treating,"

"They don't get that option," I smirked, Ally frowned.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

"…and Happy Halloween to you too!" I handed three kids that were dressed as a vampire, werewolf and a ghost some candy. Then closed the door as then went to the next door. I thought where I live was quiet but boy I was wrong. They were my tenth visitors and at this moment I won't be able to eat any of the candy. Dad doesn't like Halloween. He's always complaining about children eating other people's food. I was the one that had to buy the candy for them. I don't think he understands the 'Treat' part.

"Ally, you don't have to always give them candy you know," Dad advised.

"Dad, just be grateful that I'm protecting your house," I argued.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Halloween is the best celebration ever! Little kids came to my front door asking for candy and I screamed at them in my Grim Reaper costume. One of them even dropped their bag full of candy; I was wetting myself, haha! I think I'll go Trick or Tricking by myself later. Mom's got a _new_ boyfriend so I don't think she would care at all. It's better to eat other children's candy but I'd like to scare some people on the next level if you get what I mean.

* * *

~ALLY'S POV

No other children have come, they probably heard Dad's moaning and whining about them. I'm a little disappointed that I couldn't go Trick or Treating myself but I don't have a costume and you need to have a costume to go Trick or Treating of course! Unless you're a party pooper.

The doorbell rang. Dad tried to refrain me from getting the bowl of candy but I got there just before him. I opened the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the figure that was in a Grim Reaper costume roared. I screamed and as I closed the door the Grim Reaper stopped me then decided to invite his or herself in. I took its head off then gasp sarcastically as I realised it was Austin.

"Hey, Ally…" he said, awkwardly. "Trick or Trick!"

I smiled at him then poured the bowl of candy onto his head. "Happy Halloween, Austin,"

He put a piece of candy corn in his mouth then choked. "I think I have some hair in my mouth,"

The doorbell rang again, Austin opened the door as if it was _his_ house.

"Trick or Treat!" It was Dez, Dallas and Trish. They were dressed up as a mouse, a pumpkin and a witch.

"Hey, guys," Austin and I chorused. "Come in," I added. Dallas and Trish came in and made themselves at home by sitting on the couch.

"Ally, why are you dressed as a teenager?" Dez grunted.

"I'm not dressed up as anyone or anything…" I looked at Dallas' costume.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't have a costume,"

Austin picked up a candy cane from the floor. "You could be a unicorn?"

I blinked. "You do know that unicorn's horn isn't curved right?"

Austin paused. "Uh, duh, I was just being er, creative,"

Dez tried to take a packet of M&Ms from the floor but Austin stopped him. "My candy," he tried to pick them all off the floor.

* * *

~AUSTIN'S POV

Ally's Dad has gone to bed so we all had a mini candy feast at the table. We each had a bowl and poured it with sugary candy and glasses filled with chocolate milkshake!

"A toast for Halloween," Ally emphasised. We all banged our glasses together and wiped our chocolate covered mouths with the back of our hands. Dez stuffed his face with Skittles, not waiting for Ally's instruction to do so.

"Dez!" I yelled, moving his bowl.

"Sorry," he muttered, his face full of candy.

"Okay, you may now eat,"

Dez, Dallas, Trish and I filled our faces with candy until I noticed that Ally was using a knife and fork. I took them off of her. "Ally, you don't need a knife and fork to eat candy," I tried not to laugh.

"I know, I just don't want to look like a pig,"

I put some of Ally's candy in my hand. "Open wide,"

"Austin, I don't think that that's-" I quickly placed it into her mouth and beamed at the evil face she was giving me.

"Your hands taste like hair gel," she had a bowl of candy under the table and started throwing them at me.

"I'll save you, Austin!" I heard Dallas command then he threw candy canes at Ally. She protected herself with the bowl.

"Don't you hit my friend!" Trish spun some Oreos at Dallas.

"No one hits Dallas but me," I got some cupcakes from the cupboard and tossed them at him. Dez started laughing as he watched us all get candy thrown at us. We all stopped and turned to him and grabbed the bunch of candy and lobbed it. Instead of trying to avoid it like the rest of us he opened his mouth and tried to catch it.

"I guess that's Dez for you," I stood behind them and watched, opening a packet of Nerds.

* * *

**A/N - Ah it's finally finished. I hope you enjoyed my fanfic, thank you SO much for the reviews. If you liked this story then please follow me. I might do another fanfic - who knows?(:**

**Goodbye I Pity The Bad Boy: 20/09/12 - 27/10/12. **

**P.S ~ I have added my fanfic to the Austin & Ally wikia!**


End file.
